Another Fate
by Chaska 1
Summary: What if Rin was adopted by the Matou Family instead of Sakura?... Along with other changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll still see each other." Her sister told her. But, she was getting farther and farther any from her until her sister screamed and begged her, "Save me, Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that it was a dream, but that dream was the same one she had since her older sister, Rin, was adopted by the Matou family.

Sakura tried to take her away from the Matou family, but she was unable to do it due to her having to take care of her brain damaged mother, who had recently died, also, as far as Sakura could see, Rin had been happy with the Matou family... Even to the point where Rin no longer remembered that she was from the Tohsaka family.

But, Sakura couldn't shake away the feeling that something was wrong as if Rin was trying to hide something away from everyone.

Sakura couldn't think of it much longer because the phone began to ring and Sakura already knew who it was.

"Good morning, Kirei. You're calling me again to see if I'm going to enter the Holy Grail War, correct?"

"Yes, tomorrow is going to be the last day to enter, but if you don't want to enter then I'll-" Sakura interrupted him by saying, "You'll have my answer by tomorrow. Goodbye, Kirei." Sakura told him, then quickly hanged up.  
Sakura looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for Archery practice.

"I'm going to be late." Sakura told herself while she was getting her things and leaving her house.

But, before Sakura left her house, she saw the two photos hanging on the wall of her house. One was of her father while the other one was of her mother.

"Mother, Father. Goodbye, wish me luck." Sakura said before she left the house.

Below the photos of her parents, there was a tiny desk which was filled with photos of another life... A life in which both of the sisters were together with their parents and all of them were happy.

When Sakura was outside, she started to think about her wish if she miraculously won the Holy Grail War and the only wish she had was for her sister to be happy.

 _Author's Note_

 _This fanfic is a mixture of the three Fate routes, but with some changes there and there. But, anyways I hope that everyone likes it and if any of you have any advice or something like that feel free to tell me about it in the comments. Also, don't forget to RSS_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Other Side**

Rin woke up at the same time she always woke up due to pain the crest worm would give her. But, Rin didn't mind the pain because she had already gotten used to it.

While Rin was dressing herself, she started thinking about what had happened yesterday.

She remembered summoning Rider and given her to Shinji, her older brother, to use during the Holy Grail War although deep inside Rin didn't want her brother to enter the Holy Grail War because she was scared that he would and, if he died, then... Then... Then.

Rin started shaking upon just imagining what Zouken would do to her if Shinji, the only family member she had and loved, died. So, Rin stopped thinking about it and gradually stopped shaking and finished dressing herself.

When she finished dressing herself, Rin went to the kitchen where she found Shinji, who was ready to go.

"Big brother, I see that you're already awake." Rin told him while she was preparing two sandwiches.

"I am the vice-captain of the Archery Dojo after all." Shinji told her.

Rin smiled and teasingly told him, "I know, big brother. And, by the way, have you finally confessed your feelings to Sakura or are you still waiting for the 'perfect opportunity' to arrive?"

Shinji heavily blushed and embarrassingly told her, "That's none of your business, Rin!"

Rin smiled when she saw her big brother blushing and told him, "Yes, yes. Vice-captain."

Rin handed him a sandwich and told him, "Eat and let's get going or we're going to be late."

Shinji, who was still blushing, accepted the sandwich and both of them went outside.

While they were walking, Shinji realized that Rin still had the bruise where her Command Seals were previously at.

"Rin, does it hurt?" Shinji asked her, but Rin just smiled and told him that it didn't hurt her. However, Rin was lying because she didn't want to worry her big brother by telling him that her hand was constantly hurting her as if her hand was constantly being burned.

Sadly, Shinji knew that she was lying but he said nothing because he knew that if he told her the he knew that she was lying, then Rin would get nervous and the crest worm inside her would activate and cause her great pain throughout her entire body.

But, while they were walking, Rin stopped walking and ended up watching a Cherry Blossom Tree.

Soon, tears ended up escaping from Rin's eyes and, when Rin noticed them, Rin removed the tears from her eyes and saw that her big brother was waiting for her nearby.

She quickly went to where her brother was and, when she reached him, she apologized for the delay.

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Shinji told her.

Shinji knew that Rin had fond memories of Cherry Blossom Trees because Rin used to tell him about the times where she and her family would visit the Cherry Blossom Trees before she was adopted by the Matou family.

Although, every time he saw Rin looking at a Cherry Blossom Tree, he would remember what Zouken did to her.

Shinji still remembered when he saw the worms getting into Rin and how she would scream for help while insulting Zouken with all of her might. And, how she slowly forgot about her family until she fully believed that she was Rin Matou, the girl who had been 'gracefully' adopted by Zouken after her family, whom she had no memory of, abandoned her.

"Shinji, is something wrong?" His sister asked him which brought him back to the present.

"I'm sorry I got stuck thinking about something." Shinji told her.

Rin smiled and teasingly told her brother, "Were you thinking about Sakura?"

Shinji blushed a little bit and told her, "No."

"Sure." Rin said.

Both of them continued walking until they reached their school.

 _Author's Note_

 _In my fanfic universe, Shinji grew up respecting and loving Rin as a sister while hating Zouken for what he did to her. And, he can't do any magic, but, after witnessing how Rin was treated by his father and Zouken, he is glad that he was born without being able to use magic._ _  
_ _Also, don't forget to RSS._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

When Sakura arrived at her school, she saw that Rin and Shinji had arrived at the same time as her.

"Tohsaka-san, good morning." Rin said.

"Good morning, Rin-san and Shinji-kun." Sakura said.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Shinji said.

Soon, the three of them entered the Archery Dojo and Sakura and Shinji started practicing while Rin watched from afar.

When they were done practicing, Sakura and Shinji changed back to their uniforms. But, when Sakura finished changing and began to go to her classroom, Sakura and Rin stumbled into each other.

"I'm sorry, Tohsaka-san." Rin said while she was picking up some papers that she was carrying.

"No, Rin, don't apologize it's my fault because I didn't see where I was going." Sakura said while she was helping Rin picking up the papers.

When Rin has all of the papers, she realizes that there is a pendant in the floor and says, "Tohsaka-san, your pendant fell."

When Sakura realized that, she said, "Thank you for telling me, Rin."

When Rin took a good look at the pendant, a feeling of familiarity and nostalgia suddenly overtook her and she saw an image of a family: A father, a mother, and a little girl. But, slowly that family began to fade from Rin's mind.

"Rin, is something wrong?" Sakura asked her which brought Rin back to reality.

"No, it's just that your pendant is really pretty, Tohsaka-san." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin. But, it used to belong to someone else." Sakura said.

"Really?" Rin said.

"Yes, it used to belong to my si- mother. It was my mother's." Sakura lied.

"Your mother had good taste in jewerely, Tohsaka-san." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin." Sakura said.

Deep inside, Sakura wanted to cry because that pendant used to belong to Rin, who gave it to her when she (Rin) was adopted into the Matou family. And, when Sakura saw Rin recognizing the pendant, there was hope inside of Sakura, but the hope quickly died when Sakura saw Rin's expression changing to one of sadness and anger.

"Anyways, I need to give this papers to Kuzuki-senpai. Goodbye." Rin said.

"Goodbye, Rin." Sakura said.

Sakura and Rin parted ways after exchanging those words.

But, before heading to her classroom, Sakura headed to the shed where she finds Shirou fixing a heater.

"Good morning, Shirou." Sakura said which surprised Shirou.

"Good morning, Sakura." Shirou said.

"You better hurry up because the classes are going to start." Sakura reminded him.

"Yes, I'll hurry up." Shirou told her.

Sakura left the shed so that he could finish repairing the heater. Yet, unbeknownst to Sakura or Shirou, they were being observed by Rider until Shinji called her back to report to him.

"Have you sense or spotted any Servants nearby?" Shinji asked.

"No, despite the fact that the two of those students, Sakura and Shirou, are mages, they appear to not have any Servants." Rider informed him.

"That's fine. Keep monitoring the perimeter." Shinji said.

"Alright, but, Shinji, what happens if I managed to sense a Servant?" Rider asked him.

"First, try to inform me as fast as possible if you do. Then, fight it but try to keep the fight at a distance so that no one in the school gets hurt." Shinji said.

"Yes." Rider said then returned to monitoring the perimeter while Shinji entered his classroom.

 _Author's Note_

 _Everyone, thank you for the reviews and keep it up. Also, don't forget to RSS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Sad Reality**

A short time after Shinji entered his classroom, Shirou also entered.

Despite the fact that the two of them were 'friends', Shinji didn't trust Shirou completely one reason was because of Shirou's father, Kiritsugu Emiya, A.K.A. The Magus Killer and, although Shirou was helpful and kind towards others, Shinji knew that looks can be deceiving. And, the other reason was because of Shirou's goal of being a "Hero of Justice" and wanting to save everyone which Shinji saw as childlish and unrealiable.

"Hey, Shinji!" Shirou told him when they were in recess.

"What's wrong, Shirou?" Shinji asked him.

"Want to eat together?" Shirou asked Shinji.

"Aren't you going to eat with Sakura-san?" Shinji asked him.

"She's eating with some of her friends. Plus, it's been a while since we ate together."

Shinji nodded and allowed Shirou to eat together with him.

While they were eating, Shirou asked, "Hey, Shinji, do you cook your lunch?"

"Sometimes I do it myself and other times Rin cooks for me. Anyways, why do you ask?" Shinji said.

"I was just curious." Shirou said.

"Really?" Shinji said.

"Yeah and I didn't know Rin could cook." Shirou said.

"Of course, she can because I taught her!" Shinji proudly said.

"Really!?" Shirou said in disbelief.

Soon, Shinji started to brag about his cooking skills and how he was able to teach his sister to cook. Although Shinji knew that it was in vain because he knew that Shirou was a way better cook and teacher than he will be ever be, but, despite knowing that, Shinji continued to brag because, due to being born with the incapability of performing sorcering and not being able to safe his sister from Zouken's constant abuse, it was all he had. But, he stopped talking when Kuzuki entered the classroom.

Then, for the rest of the day, everything was normal and, when school ended, Shinji told Rider to protect Rin while they were going to their forsaken house, then Shinji went to Rin's classroom and saw that she was waiting for him.

So, they walked together and, while they were walking, they started to talk to each other about their day.

"Shinji, do I look like Tohsaka-san?" Rin asked Shinji, who was left stunned for a few seconds.

"Asides from the hair color, you are completely different. But, why do you ask?" Shinji told her.

"There was a new girl in my classroom who thought that Tohsaka-san and I were sisters. That's pretty silly."

Rin said while she laughed a little.

"Yeah, it is. By the way, what is the name of your new classmate." Shinji said with a fake smile in his face.

"Her name is Kotone Urobuchi and if you want I can set you up on a date with her." Rin teasingly said.

"Rin." Shinji said.

"It's the truth, big brother. No need to be embarrassed about it." Rin said while she happily laughed.

While watching Rin laugh, Shinji remembered the first time he met Rin. He remembered that back then Rin still referred herself as Rin Tohsaka and hated to be considered a Matou, less to be reminded that her new name was Rin Matou. At first, Rin and Shinji hated each other to the point that they couldn't even look at each other, but their relationship changed when Shinji walked into the worm cellar and saw Rin trying to get out from the nest of worms she was in. Instinctively, Shinji helped Rin to get out of the cellar and helped her to get back to her room in which she locked herself in for almost an entire day. And, when she got out of her room, she immediately thanked Shinji and begged him to not let her go inside the worm cellar. Sadly, Shinji couldn't do anything about that, but he did often help her escape and guide her back to either her or his room where they would talk about anything that they could think of. That way, his love for his sister grew while his hatred for his own family grew more with each day. But, Rin Tohsaka fully became Rin Matou after spending an entire week in the worm cellar.

Shinji would never forget that day. He still could remember Byakuya… His _father_ spotting him helping Rin escape and Shinji was severely punished for doing that. And, after one week, Rin was let out of the worm cellar, but she was weak and her eye colors were the same as Shinji's, but with almost no life in them. So, after Shinji begged Byakuya and Zouken to allow Rin to rest in his room. Surprisingly, they accepted.

When Rin was in his room, Shinji talked with Rin.

"I'm sorry if my cooking is not good." Shinji said as he gave Rin a bowl of soup he had cook.

After Rin tasted it, she smiled and said, "It's delicious!"

Shinji smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

When Rin finished drinking the soup, Shinji said, "It wouldn't mind if you would continue to tell me stories about your family."

Rin look at him with a confused look on her face and told him, "I don't know any stories about my family because... I never had one."

"Sure you do! Remember that you use to tell me about the Tohsaka family!?" Shinji said, but Rin's eyes lifeless eyes were in a trance like state while she said, "I don't remember my family, but they abandoned and left me for dead until grandfather found me and adopted me here. It hurts now, but at least I won't be abandoned."

Soon, Rin started to cry while saying, "Why didn't my parents love me? What have I done to deserve this?"

Shinji hugged Rin and told her, "No matter what anyone tells you, you have done nothing to deserve this! A-and, I promise you that one day I will take you away from here and you'll be happy! As for your family, you have me… And, I have you."

Shinji didn't know it, but those words re ignited a fire deep inside Rin and that fire awoken her magic which continued to battle against the crest worm even though it deeply hurt Rin in the process, but she didn't care because she had someone who loved her and whom she was never going to allow to be hurt by anyone. And, someone had told the same words that Shinji told her which made Rin happy.

Shinji awoke from that bittersweet memory when he and Rin arrived at their house which was also home of Zouken, a monster in human flesh.

When Zouken stepped out of the house, Rin bowed her head in a sign of submission and she began to tremble so Shinji instinctively put himself in front of her.

"Shinji, there are some matters I want to discuss with you and I want your Servant to be present while we talk." Zouken said.

"Rin. Look at me." Zouken said.

Rin obeyed and with a low and fragile voice said, "What's wrong, grandfather?"

"Today, you won't go to the worm cellar. So, you can do whatever you want. Do you get it?" Zouken said.

"Yes, grandfather." Rin said.

Zouken entered his house while Shinji and Rin followed behind him.

 _Author's Note_

 _In my fanfic universe, the reason why Rin's hair is still black (like Sakura's) is because her magic is still fighting the crest worm inside of her. Also, if anyone has any other question about my fanfic or something like that feel free to comment about it. And, don't forget to RSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Resolve**

Despite the fact that she and Shirou didn't eat together, Sakura had a good day and besides Sakura was going to eat with Shirou and Taiga.

When school ended, Sakura encountered Shirou and both of them began walking together, but, while they were walking, Sakura started to think about the Holy Grail War.

Despite the fact that Sakura wanted to enter the Holy Grail War, a part of her didn't want to enter the Holy Grail War because Sakura still blamed the Holy Grail War for destroying her family.

Sakura still remembered how her family was before the Holy Grail War and she treasured those memories. But, those memories end when Rin, her beloved older sister, got adopted by the Matou family and things kept getting worse from there. Soon, she and her mother moved away to her grandparents' house where Sakura discovered a box where the letters that uncle Kariya had written to her mother. And, when Sakura gave the box to her mother and saw her mother reading the letters, Sakura saw a weird expression on her mother's face which she never saw before because the expression was regretful and sad at the same time. It didn't help that in the night Sakura heard her mother fighting with her parents.

"You knew all along! And, didn't tell me anything!" Her mother, Aoi, said with an angry tone.

"We were trying to protect you, Aoi. We-" Aoi's mother said but she got interrupted by Aoi, who said, "Shut your mouth! _You_ were only thinking about _you_ , you never cared about me!"

"Aoi, quit talking that way to your mother!" Aoi's father told her.

"Why should I? All of my life the both of you lied to me! Made me believe that Kariya had completely forgotten about me!" Aoi said.

"Why would he have given you if you would have gone with him!? A life different from what you know and away from everyone you know!" Aoi's father told her with a stern voice.

"A life better than the one I'm living right now!" Aoi said with a sad and angry voice.

"Aoi, how can you say that!? Think about your family. You, Tokiomi, and Sakura" Aoi's mother said in shock.

"What about Rin!? The both of you don't know how it is to abandoned and disown your own daughter! After all, you were the ones who suggested Tokiomi to give Rin to the Matou family in the first place!" Aoi said.

There was a moment of the silence, then Aoi's father said, "And, what about you? If you would have loved Rin then you would have said something!"

"And, must I remember you, honorable Father. That you were the one who taught me since I was a child to always keep my thoughts to myself and to always remain silent in a conversation unless someone asked me something." Aoi coldly said.

There was another moment of silence which was broken when Aoi's mother asked, "So, all that we did for you… You say that everything was just to satisfy us!?"

"If you would have ever cared a little bit about my happiness, then the least that you could have done was to tell me that he had written letters to me." Aoi said with a distant and cold tone.

Sakura stopped dwelling in that memory when Shirou came closer to her and said, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shirou!" Sakura quickly said.

Shirou gently removed Sakura's tears from her cheek and asked her, "Then, why are you crying?"

"I… I-I don't know." Sakura said while Shirou hugged her.

Sakura didn't know how much time passed until she stopped crying, but, when she stop crying, Sakura said, "Shirou, there are some family matters I have to attend to and I don't think that I'll be able to eat with you or Fujimura-san. I'm really sorry."

Shirou said, "If you need my help, you can always rely on me."

"Thank you, Shirou." Sakura said.

Thus, both of them walked together to Sakura's home, then Sakura thanked Shirou for accompanying her to her house and Shirou left.

With resolve, Sakura decided that she would enter the Holy Grail War and that she would win, not for her family nor for herself, but for her sister. And, remembering what her father taught her and what she had learned on her own, she made all the preparations to summon a servant, but, not any servant, Sakura planned to summon Saber.

After the preparations were complete, Sakura began summoning and, while she was summoning, the only thought in her mind was, "Please, Saber, heed my call!"

When Sakura finished the summoning, instead of seeing a Saber appear before her, she heard something crash in the upper room. And, when she went to the upper room, instead of seeing Saber, she saw that the upper room was a mess and that a man with white hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin was sitting in the messy couch.

"Are you Saber?" Sakura cautiously asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Master. But, I'm not Saber. I'm Archer." Archer said.

 _Author's Note_

 _In my fanfic universe, I decided for Kariya to have written letters to Aoi while he was away (even he propose to her via one of the letters before she even met Tokiomi) because in Fate/Zero I felt sad for him and I really, really HATED how Aoi acted through the entire anime. But, as a little background information about my fanfic, Kariya left to America where he became a freelance reporter and continued to work like that until he got a better income, yet each day he wrote letters to Aoi until, after getting a steady income, he proposed to Aoi (via letter) and even asked her to leave the Magic world and come live with him as normal people. Also, the Archer that Sakura summoned is the same Archer that appears in every main Fate/Stay game (Fate/Stay Night, UBW, and Heaven's Feel). But, instead of landing in any of those games, he is summoned in my fanfic first. Finally, all of you are free to comment or ask me anything about my fanfic and don't forget to RSS! And, thank you for all the comments that some of you have written so far._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Obstacles**

Archer heard someone calling him… No, it wasn't a calling, it was a summoning. When Archer realized that someone was summoning him, he knew what was coming. Like before, he had to continue to kill in order to fulfill his role as a Counter Guardian.

But, when he heard the voice of the one who was summoning him, he realized that the voice was familiar, as if he had heard it before in another life. Then, suddenly, he saw a vision of a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair and she told him, "If that's what you really want to do then I'll support you all the way and I'll keep waiting for you until you finish your mission."

The next vision that he saw was of the same woman, but this time she was in his arms and he was desperately telling her that everything was going to be fine and that help was going to arrive. Yet, with the arm that she had left, she touched his face and told him, "Everything's going to be alright. Please, stop crying, you look like a baby."

The woman smiled and laughed, but blood was coming from her mouth.

"Please, don't die! Don't leave me." Archer told her while life was slowly leaving her body.

Then, Archer woke up from his vision when he remembered what his mission was… Being a 'Hero of Justice'.

"So childish." Archer thought when he remembered it, yet what bothered him the most was not remembering the woman who died with a smile on his arms.

"I know her. I know I do!" Archer told himself.

Suddenly, he materialized in a house that seemed familiar for some reason, but he didn't see that his Master was in the room until he saw that a girl with black hair and aqua eyes entered the room.

"Are you Saber?" The girl asked him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Master. But, I'm not Saber. I'm Archer." Archer told to the girl who he assumed was his Master.

"Oh, I see." His supposedly Master told him with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the Servant that you expected, Master." Archer said.

"No, no. Don't worry about it and please call me Sakura." His Master said.

"Well, then, Sakura. Considering that the place that I'm in right now is a mess, I can guess that you did something wrong while summoning me or that you're very clumsy. So, until the entire Holy Grail War ends, just remain safe in your little house and leave the battle to me. I don't expect anything from you." Archer said and he expected her to just accepted it or to passively tell him that he was wrong.

But, in a passive aggressive manner, she told him, "Now listen to me, Archer! You're my Servant and mine alone! And, as your Master, you will obey my every command without questioning!"

Before he realized it, Archer was pinned in the wall and Sakura used a Command Seal on him to follow her every command.

"Are you an idiot!? Do you realize what you have done!?" Archer said.

But, his new Master didn't seem to care and instead handed him a broom and told him, "For what you have just told me, you will clean this room on your own and I expected it to be fully organized and clean when I come back."

Due to the Command Seal, Archer was forced to agree, but surprisingly he found it pleasing to clean the room as if he had done it before. And, when he was finished, his Master came and told him, "That's really good, but, next time you tell me something like that, I'll give a harder task to do."

"Then, I'll keep a guard on my words, Sakura." Archer said which made his Master smile.

"But, what's your real name, Archer." His Master asked him.

"I don't know, but to be honest with you, Sakura, my memories are foggy." Archer said, but it didn't seem to bother his Master, who said, "Well, considering what time it is, I think we can call it a day."

"I think we can." Archer said.

While Sakura was sleeping, Archer was looking at the starless and moonless sky while wondering who he was and who the woman that he saw in his vision was. Yet, Sakura and Archer remained unaware of what was happening in the Matou family.

In the Matou family house, Shinji and Rider were in a room with Zouken.

"What do you want to tell me?" Shinji asked.

"I just want to inform you that I have two plans in order to win this war." Zouken said.

"And, they are?" Shinji asked.

"The first one is to ally yourself with the Tohsaka girl and the both of you will defeat the other Masters, but then in the end you'll defeat that girl and win the Holy Grail. While the second one is to have a child with Rin." Zouken said.

"What!?" Shinji said.

"Didn't you hear me, Shinji?" Zouken said.

"I heard you, Zouken. But, why would you even think that I would have sex with my own sister!?" Shinji said with disgust.

"She's your _adoptive_ sister, Shinji. Plus, you know that our family can longer produce a heir who is naturally capable of producing sorcery, and if you would impregnate Rin with your children then, for a time, we wouldn't have to worry about that problem until the next Holy Grail War. Do I make myself clear or do you need me to repeat myself again, Shinji?" Zouken said with a sinister smile in his face.

"No." Shinji said while Rider, who was next to Shinji, wanted to kill Zouken, but Shinji had previously told her that the time for killing Zouken would come one day. So, until that day the both of them had to made him believe that they submitted to him.

"If that's all, then excuse me." Shinji said, but, before he left the room, Zouken told him, "And, one more thing, Shinji. If you die during this War, then I would have to train Rin extra hard in order for her or any of her children to not repeat your mistake."

"Then, I won't die." Shinji said while he left.

Shinji walked to his sister's room and saw that the door was opened. When he entered he saw her in her bed, listening and singing the song 'All the King's Men' by The Rigs.

"When all the King's men and all their horses, can't find a way to. A way to save you-" Rin got interrupted by Shinji, who said, "I've been chasing windmills for as long as I have been. Found my Dulcinea, but I don't remember when. Still I can be your hero when that love comes to an end."

Shinji looked at Rin and told her, "Do you want me to continue?"

Rin shook her head and told him, "No, but can you give me a cup of tea, please?"

"Sure." Shinji told her, then he left. But, Rider remained with Rin.

"Rin, how are you feeling?" Rider asked.

"I'm fine, Rider." Rin said.

"Really?" Rider said.

"Yes." Rin said with a smile.

"Then, why are trying to hide your arms from me?" Rider asked.

"I-it's nothing, Rider. Really." Rin desperately said.

"Rin, please show me your arms." Rider said.

Rin slowly showed her arms to Rider.

Rin's arms were red and anyone could see the Crest Worms inside of Rin squirming in her arms, but Rider also noticed that the scars in Rin's arms also became apparent and that her scars were glowing red. Yet what disturbed Rider the most was how calm Rin looked.

"Rin, if you want I can get Parwa-san to get a look at you." Rider said.

"No! That won't be necessary!" Rin said.

"But, Rin, look at you! You're-" Rider got interrupted by Rin, who told her, "I had worse! And, compare to those times this is nothing!"

Rider didn't argue anymore because she saw Rin desperately trying to hold back her tears while smiling. Yet, unaware to Rin, Shinji was outside of her room hearing the whole conversation.

But, when Shinji entered Rin's room, he acted as if he never heard the conversation and, after Rin drank her cup of tea which both of them knew was laced with a sleeping drug, Rin fell asleep while the Crest Worm inside her also fell asleep.

When Rin fell asleep, Shinji told Rider, "Rider, if something happens to me, please try to take Rin away from this War."

Rider looked at Shinji and told him, "You have my word, I'll do everything in my power to keep Rin safe."

"Thank you, Rider." Shinji said.

Rider, like Shinji, had the goal to kill Zouken during the War and to take Rin to a safe place not only because Shinji told her to, but also because Rider formed a friendship with Rin.

Ever since Rider was summoned, Rin had been friendly towards Rider even telling her what she would have wanted to do if she was not a Matou.

"All of the novels that I have here in my room. Like, 'Insanity' by Cameron Jace, All of 'The Iron Fey' series by Julie Kagawa, the 'Age of the Five' trilogy by Trudi Canavan, 'White Cat' by Holly Black and many more! I would like to make TV series or movies about them!" Rin told Rider and Rin even showed Rider all of the scripts that she had written, the actors she wanted to work with, and how she wanted some of the books that she had read to be in the same universe. In the end, Rider saw a brave girl who wanted to live a normal life and accomplish her dreams. And, Rider wasn't going to let Rin's dreams die.

 _Author's Note_

 _Everyone, thank you for the comments they mean a lot to me! :)_ _And, as for the background information in my fanfic, Rin has a lot of novels (and some mangas) in her room because Shinji bought them for her. Also, as for the song 'All the King's Men' by The Rigs, Rin knows that song because Shinji once tried to teach how to use a cellphone, but the only things that Rin managed to learn were to open Youtube, Google, and listen to that song. In addition, I chose Rin to aspire to be screenwriter and a TV/Movie director because that's what I also would want to be. Plus, Parwa-san is my OC. And, as for the Crest Worms, Rin has one Crest Worm in her body, but the Crest Worm managed to create little copies of itself inside of Rin's body and those little copies are dormant and battling against Rin's magic, which is trying to destroy , if you have any questions or any comments about my fanfic fill free to write them in the comment section or send them to me and don't forget to RSS!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Familiar**

When Sakura woke up, she saw that it was 5:30 am yet nonetheless she went to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast, but to her surprise her breakfast was already ready.

"Good morning, Sakura." Archer told her.

"Good morning, Archer. Did you make this?" Sakura said.

"Yes, although I didn't expect you to wake up so early in the morning." Archer said.

"It's a habit of mine. And, have you already recovered her memory, Archer?" Sakura said.

"No. It's still foggy." Archer confessed.

"That's a problem, but on the bright side you appear to be a good cook." Sakura said while she took a sit to eat the food.

"Thank you for the complement, Sakura." Archer said.

"You're welcome, Archer." Sakura said.

While she was eating, Sakura thought of the Command Seal she had used and felt ashamed that she had used it on something as petty as that.

"I'm sure Rin would have acted different." Sakura thought.

Sakura knew that she had the habit of sometimes acting like how her sister would act. It was a habit that she created herself when Rin went to live with the Matou family.

Sakura frowned and Archer, who noticed it, said, "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"N-nothing." Sakura said, then she continued to eating and smiled when she realized how Archer's food reminded her of Shirou's food.

While in Matou family house, Shinji had woken early and, when he went to the kitchen, he realized that Rin wasn't there. Yet, it didn't worry Shinji because he knew that Rin would probably be sleeping and Rider was keeping an eye on her. So, Shinji made a breakfast for him and a breakfast for Rin.

When Shinji finished preparing breakfast for Rin, he went to Rin's room and saw that Rider was keeping an eye on Rin, who was slowly waking up.

"Good morning, Kaleido Ruby." Shinji teasingly told her.

Rin blushed a little and told him, "When will you stop calling me that, Wakame?"

"When you stop using that nickname." Shinji teasingly said. Then, Shinji gave Rin her breakfast.

"Thank you for the food, big brother, but I'm not hungry." Rin said.

Shinji touched Rin's forehead and realized that she had a fever.

"At least, drink some of the juice I made." Shinji said and slowly Rin drank the juice.

When Rin finished drinking the juice, Shinji said, "You should visit Parwa-san today and stay with her for today."

"Ok. I'll go after I change." Rin said.

Shinji nodded and left her room.

When Shinji finished changing, Rin got out of her room and, with Rider's help, Rin managed to walk to where Shinji was. So, the three of them began walking together to Parwa-san's house, but, while they were walking, Rin fell asleep so Rider decided to carry her.

In situations like these, Shinji was glad that Rin had bought Rider civilian cloth to wear, and Shinji was surprised at how quickly Rider had decided to carry Rin.

"Thank you, Rider." Shinji told her.

"You're welcome." Rider said.

"Rider, has Zouken tried to enter Rin's room?" Shinji asked.

"No." Rider said.

Shinji was glad when he heard those news because sometimes, during the night, Zouken would go to Rin's room and bring her to the worm cellar.

It didn't take long for them to reach Parwa-san's house and, when Shinji knocked the door, Parwa-san opened the door an Immediately asked with a concerned voice, "What happened to Rin?"

"She has a fever." Shinji informed her.

Quickly, Parwa-san allowed all of them to enter her house and Rin was place in the usual bed that she used when she visited Parwa-san.

When Rin was safely in the bed, Parwa-san measured her temperature, then she asked, "Did she go to the worm cellar?"

"No." Shinji said.

"Well, then, the only diagnostic I can give you for certain is that the she has a fever, but it is nothing serious. After a day of rest, Rin will be ready to go. So, until then, she'll stay here with me." Parwa-san said.

"Thank you very much, Parwa-san." Shinji said.

"There's no need for you to thank me, Shinji." Parwa-san said.

"But-" Shinji got interrupted by Parwa-san, who told him, "No more words, Shinji. Now, go to school and you can come back to pick your sister tomorrow."

"Ok." Shinji said and left with Rider following him.

But, before Rider left Parwa-san's house, Parwa-san said, "Rider."

"Is something wrong, Parwa-san?" Rider asked.

"Don't let Shinji die. If he did, then Rin would lose her entire world." Parwa-san said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Parwa-san. You have my word." Rider said, then left.

"And, I hope you don't fail to keep it." Parwa-san said in a low voice. Then, she looked at a sleeping Rin.  
Parwa-san hated being in situations like these in which she could do nothing but watch as the events played before her.

She got involved with the Matou family thanks to her ancestor, who had ask for a great amount of money which up until now hadn't been payed yet. But, worst of all, was that she was a doctor who couldn't even help a girl like Rin and, in order to sooth her pain, Parwa-san would either give her sleeping drugs or she could remove a few crest worms from Rin. And, now with this War that was about to happen, she could only pray that Shinji wouldn't die.

"Parwa-san." Rin weakly said.

"What's the matter, Rin-chan." Parwa-san said.

"I'm thirsty." Rin informed her.

"I'll bring a glass of water." Parwa-san said, but, before she went to the kitchen, Rin said, "Parwa-san, you're Japanese has gotten a lot better.

"Well, I have been living here for 6 years." Parwa-san said.

 _Author's Note_

 _Background information on Parwa-san, she is a Peruvian (half-Russian from her father's side) who got involved with the Matou family thanks to her father's ancestor who asked money from someone from the Matou and the descendants are still forced to pay that quantity of money. For example, Parwa-san is a doctor who works for the Matou family and in some hospitals, but she has to give 20% of her earnings to Zouken. Also, she is 24 years old and her name means 'corn flower'. Anyways, if someone has any questions then feel free to ask me or commented and I'll answer. Finally, don't forget to RSS!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shooting**

When Sakura arrived at the Archery Dojo, she saw that Shinji, like always, was already there practicing, but what surprised Sakura was that Shirou was in the Archery Dojo.

"Shirou." Sakura instinctively said which managed to grab Shirou's atenttion.

"Good morning, Sakura." Shirou said.

Sakura went towards Shirou and, when she reached him, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Fuji-nee, told me to come here." Shirou said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"She told me that she would show me something amazing today." Shirou said.

It didn't take long for Sakura to figure out what Taiga meant, but Sakura told Shirou that she didn't know what Taiga meant. Then, Sakura informed Shirou that she was going to train.

While Sakura was training, Shirou remembered how he used to train and how he would stayed until late at night just shooting arrow after arrow with the objective that the arrows would the blank.

But, then Shirou remembered the accident he had which made him quit archery. Yet, Shirou returned to reality when Taiga said, "Everyone, we will start with our monthly competition and I will choose whom you'll go up against!"

"Should have seen that coming." Shirou said.

Shirou was not surprise at the choices of opponents Taiga chose. But, what surprised Shirou was that Taiga chose Sakura to go against Shinji.

When it was time for Sakura to go against Shinji, Shirou paid close attention to the match.

Sakura was the one who began the match and almost all of her arrows managed to hit the blanks. But, in the end, Shinji won because he was faster than Sakura and he managed to hit all of the blanks at a longer range.

When it was over, everyone in the Archery Dojo left to get change and Taiga went to where Shirou was.

"What did you think?" Taiga asked.

"It was good, Fuji-nee." Shirou said.

Taiga then handed Shirou a bow and arrows.

"Well, then, now it's your turn." Taiga said.

"What!? But, I-" Shirou got interrupted by Taiga, who said, "I'll be your opponent."

Before Shirou could react, Taiga shot all of the blanks with her bow and arrows. Then, she looked at Shirou and told him, "Now, it's your turn, Shirou." Taiga said.

Shirou slowly stood up and looked at the blanks, then slowly proceeded to shoot one arrow, which almost missed the blank. But, Shirou shot another arrow, then another one until they were all used up, and with every shot his aim became better and he would take a step back. In his last shot, he was at the door of the Archery Dojo and his arrow landed in the center of the blank.

"That's amazing, Shirou!" Sakura said.

Shirou looked at Sakura and embarrasingly said, "Thank you, Sakura."

Unbeknownst to Shirou, Archer accompanied Sakura and he saw Shirou shooting the arrows.

"I know him... From somewhere." Archer thought while he looked at Shirou.

For the rest of the day, Archer saw Sakura hanging out with Shirou and, in the end, Archer came to the conclusion that Shirou was an idiot.

Yet, when the school ended, Archer and Sakura spotted a Servant.

"Sakura, I'll take care of it." Archer said.

"No. I'll come with you." Sakura said in a slow voice.

"Sakura, will you be coming?" Shirou asked her.

"No, I'm sorry. But, I have things to do. Bye." Sakura told Shirou while she was heading to the place where she saw the Servant.

When Sakura and Archer arrived to the place where the Servant was, they saw the Servant along with Shinji.

"Shinji." Sakura said.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I just want us to talk not to fight." Shinji said.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter. Quick note: Archer was hidden outside of the Archery Dojo. Also, I was thinking of someday making a live action tv series of Fate Stay/Night and I have a small fan casting for some characters, if any of you want me to write it down then feel free to tell me. Finally, don't forget to RSS!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Voices**

"What do you want to tell me, Shinji?" Sakura said.

"I just want to make an alliance with you." Shinji told her.

"An alliance?" Sakura said.

"Yes, until we are the only Masters left." Shinji clarified.

"Why would Sakura make an alliance with you? Are you a powerful mage or something like that?" Archer asked.

Shinji knew that somehow it would end like this. So, he decided to use the only leverage he had to manage to make a temporarily alliance.

"Sakura, don't you care about what can happen to your sister?" Shinji said.

"How dare you bring her into this, Shinji!?" Sakura said and she almost attacked Shinji until he said, "Think about it, Sakura! If we work together and make a plan, we could take out the other Masters and, if you want, I can give you the Grail."

Sakura paused for a moment. Then, she said, "Fine. We'll work together until we are the only Masters left. But, if something happens to my sister then you would better pray that I never see you again or else."

For a moment, Shinji was paralyzed by fear and, when it subsided, he said, "Fine. But, would you like to go with me?"

"Where?" Sakura cautiously asked.

"To the house of a friend of mine. And, I'm sure that you would like to see your sister." Shinji said.

Meanwhile, in Parwa-san's house, Rin was sleeping and she had a weird dream. Rin was looking at a man. The man was tall and, despite the fact that Rin couldn't see his face, the man seemed familiar as if Rin had met him before. But, the man patted Rin's head and said something which Rin couldn't hear. Then, he left her as if she was an unwanted toy.

Without realizing it, Rin started to cry and began saying, "Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything, just don't leave me."

"Don't worry, Rin-chan. I won't leave you." A twisted voice told her.

Rin wasn't surprised by the voice because she had heard it ever since she went to the worm cellar.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

"What I always wanted... To make a contract with you." The twisted voice said.

"No." Rin said.

"Rin-chan, why do you keep rejecting me over and over again?" The twisted voice asked.

"You're evil and only crave destruction!" Rin said while she covered her ears in a futile effort of shutting the twisted voice.

"But, isn't that what you also crave? Remember, Rin-chan, your parents abandoned you and Zouken found you on the verge of death." The twisted voice said.

Rin started to remember the day Zouken found her. Rin was an abandoned child on the verge of death when Zouken found her and took her to his infernal house, then proceeded to put her in that disgusting cellar.

"That's right, Rin-chan, you have no one and nothing, except for your craving of destroying this sick world." The twisted voice told her.

"No! I have my big brother!" Rin screamed.

"But, for how long? After all, the Holy Grail War is unpredictable. And, he can die at any moment." The twisted voice said.

Tears began to get out from Rin's eyes while Rin said, "Why? Why do you enjoy torturing me so much?"

"I'm not torturing, Rin-chan. I'm trying to make you understand what you really want." The twisted voice said.

"What I really want?" Rin said while she uncovered her ears and looked up to see a version of herself with white hair, red eyes, red markings, and wearing a long black dress with red lines.

The other version of herself hugged Rin and whispered to her, "After all, I'm in you and you're in me. I'll never leave you and I'll love you."

Rin noted that the voice of her other self changed into a motherlier type voice which made Rin lean more into the hug.

Suddenly, Rin transformed into a child and asked, "You won't leave me?"

"No, Rin-chan, I'll never leave you alone." Her other self said.

Rin closed her eyes and smiled. But, she heard someone calling her and, when she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar woman looking at her with a warm smile in her face.

"Rin, your big brother has come to see you and he brought a friend with him." The woman told her.

Rin looked at the woman and saw something familiar, as if she should recognize her for some reason.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" The woman asked.

Before Rin could answer, the woman checked her temperature and said, "That's great! You no longer have a fever!"

Rin just smiled at the woman.

"Parwa-san! Hello." Someone said.

"Over here, Shinji!" Parwa-san said.

"Good afternoon, Parwa-san and Rin." A familiar voice said.

When Rin saw whom the familiar voice belonged to, Rin said with a happy tone, "Sakura!"

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and, if anyone has any questions feel free to write them down and don't forget to RSS! Also, I drew some characters and future characters that I'm planning to introduce. In addittion, what do you think if Alicia Vikander would be chosen to play Saber in a live action TV series?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Past**

When Sakura entered the room where Rin was, she saw and heard Rin calling her 'Sakura' like when they were still children. Without realizing it, Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura, is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Rin asked with a voice resembling a young child.

Sakura began to wipe away her tears while saying, "No, big sister, am I fine."

"You sure?" Rin asked

Sakura finished wiping away her tears and said, "Yes."

"Sakura, where are Mom and Uncle Kariya?" Rin asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Mom and Uncle Kariya. They were here a moment ago." Rin said.

"Why were they here?" Sakura asked.

Rin looked at Sakura with a confused look on her face while she said, "Because it's your birthday!"

Sakura wanted to cry and tell her older sister that today wasn't her birthday and that it had passed 11 years since the last time both of them celebrated her (Sakura's) birthday, but Sakura said, "Yes, I remember! Thank you for remembering it, big sister!"

Rin smiled then frowned and said, "Sakura, I heard Dad saying that I was going to live with the Matou family. Is that true?"

"Rin, does not true. You probably didn't hear it well." Sakura said.

Rin nodded and said, "That's true because Daddy would never do that he is good and strong. He would never abandon any of us and Mommy would be against him if he ever decided to do that."

Rin yawned and closed her eyes to return to her slumber.

Sakura looked at Parwa-san and asked her, "Is Rin always like this?"

"Not a lot, before she used to do it almost constantly but now it's a miracle in itself if she remembers a bit about her past as a Tohsaka." Parwa-san said.

"Parwa-san, how did you know that she was a Tohsaka?" Sakura asked.

"I've been Rin's doctor for about 6 years." Parwa-san said.

"Does Rin get sick often?" Sakura asked.

"Not quite often." Parwa-san which seemed to relax Sakura.

"Parwa-san, how did you manage to become Rin's doctor?" Sakura asked.

Parwa-san didn't want to answer that and she was glad that Shinji said, "Sakura-san, I think it's time to leve the doctor and it's going to be noon soon."

Sakura checked the clock in the room she was in and saw that Shinji was saying the truth.

"I'm sorry." Sakura Immediately told Parwa-san.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Parwa-san said.

"Then, we'll be going." Shinji said.

But, before Sakura left, she returned to where Parwa-san was and gave her a pendant.

"This used to belong to my big sister. Can you give it to her, please?" Sakura said.

"Yes, I'll do it." Parwa-san said.

"Thank you very much, Parwa-san." Sakura said after she have the pendant to Parwa-san.

Parwa was able to look at Shinji and Sakura leaving although Sakura decided to go on her own instead of having Shinji to accompany her home.

When Parwa looked at Sakura leaving, she was glad that she didn't answered Sakura's question of about how she became Rin's doctor.

"I don't want to tell her that I became Rin's doctor after Rin almost made a successful attempt of taking her own life." Parwa thought.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! Feel free to write any questions and don't forget to RSS!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hopelessness**

Sakura and Archer were walking to Sakura's house when Archer asked, "Sakura, why is your sister so important to you?"

Sakura was surprised when Archer asked her that question and, after a few seconds, Sakura said, "It was my fault that she was taken away. It should have been me, but my father decided that I was better suited for my family's magic rather than for the Matou's magic."

"By the way you say it, it sounds like you hate your father." Archer said.

"No! I love my father, but it's just that I can't forgive what he did." Sakura said.

Sakura began remembering about how she acted towards her father after Rin was taken to the Matou family. Specifically, Sakura remember her last interaction she had with her father.

Sakura remembered that she was going to go with her mother to live with her grandparents and, when it was her time to say goodbye to her father, the only words that came out of her mouth were, "I hate you!"

"Sakura!" Her mother said in a surprise tone.

Sakura expected her father to be angry with her instead he calmly asked her, "Sakura, why do you hate me?"

"Y-you abandoned my big sister! I hate you!" Sakura said.

Calmly, her father tried to reassure her that Rin was going to be fine with the Matou, but Sakura said, "You don't get it! You don't understand how I feel! Nor do you understand how mom feels! Because the only thing that you truly love above all else is your antiquated magi traditions! I wish that uncle Kariya was my father instead of you!" Sakura screamed while crying and, after saying that, Sakura went off running away while her mother was saying her name.

When Sakura would think about that memory, she would think, "My big sister would have never acted like that. She would have been more calmed."

Then, Sakura would wish that she could go to the past and tell her father, in a calmer way, what she felt.

"I shouldn't have told him that." Sakura said in a low voice, but Archer heard her and said, "Shouldn't have told who what?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Archer." Sakura said.

After a short time, Sakura asked, "Archer, have you ever cared for someone?"

"I faintly remember caring for someone, but I failed her." Archer said.

"Her?" Sakura said, but she saw Archer's sad face and knew that she was not going to get an answer.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Archer had remembered a tiny memory in which he saw the same woman, who died in his arms, tell him, "I love peaceful nights like this one."

"Why is that?" Archer asked.

"It's just us relaxing like normal people without having to remember the War." The woman said.

"When the War is over, let's get married and go to a peaceful place where we can raise a family." Archer said while he grabbed the woman's hands.

The woman laughed and whispered into Archer's ear, "The day may be closer than what you think."

"What do you mean?" Archer asked.

Archer got taken out of that memory when he sensed the presence of another Servant.

"Sakura, there's a Servant here." Archer said.

"Where!?" Sakura said.

"I would be right here, Little Miss." Someone said.

Sakura identified where that voice came from and saw a man wearing a blue body tights.

"I wouldn't like to fight you, but those are my master's order." The Servant said.

"Sakura, let me fight him." Archer said.

"No, we will fight him together." Sakura said.

Then, they began fighting in the grounds of the school.

Meanwhile, Rin opened her eyes and saw that she was in the streets.

"How did I get here?" Rin asked.

Rin tried to remember how she had gotten to where she was and she managed to remember that she woke up in Parwa-san's house and Parwa-san told her that Shinji and Tohsaka-san had come by.

"Tohsaka-san!" Rin said while she looked at her hand and saw that she still had the pendant that Parwa-san had given her.

"This belongs to Tohsaka-san. Not me." Rin told herself while she looked at the pendant.

"Rin! What are you doing here!?" A familiar voice asked her.

Rin looked up and saw her friend whom she saw as a sort of aloof brother.

"Gil-kun!" Rin said with a childlish tone.

Gilgamesh was irritated when he heard Rin called him by that name, which he thought of as childlish.

"Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh sternly told her.

"Yes, yes. Gil-kun." Rin said with a teasing tone.

Gilgamesh, although still irritated that Rin would refer to him in such an insulting way, realized that it would be useless to try to correct her. So, he said, "Answer me, Rin, what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know. I just closed my eyes and I was here." Rin said, then she felt something overpowering her and she closed her eyes.

"But, what are you doing here, Gilgamesh?" Rin said with a twisted and darker voice.

"I see that you have grown stronger within the girl, Angra Mainyu." Gilgamesh said.

When Rin opened her eyes, she revealed that her eyes were as red as blood itself.

"The Holy Grail War is about to begin and my time remaining confined to this body is about the end. But, don't worry Gilgamesh, when that time comes Rin will accept me and we will become forever one in body, soul, and mind." Angra Mainyu said with a sinister smile.

"I doubt that you will suceed because, knowing Rin, she will not be easy to convince." Gilgamesh said with a tiny hint of pride in his voice.

"So, I see that you have grown to care for this girl. But, it's not surprising considering that you visited the Matou family house for quite some time now." Angra Mainyu said, then teleported away.

When Angra Mainyu went away, Gilgamesh just went to his normal business while thinking how idiotic it was for Angra Mainyu to think that he cared for Rin. Although, he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, that he had come to care for Rin and Shinji after visiting them for so many times.

 _Author's Note_

 _Background information, after the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh went to live with Kirie, but, due to Gilgamesh's human body, Gilgamesh drank from the Fountain of Youth in order not to die. So, in his regressed state, Kirie allowed him to visit the Matou family and Gilgamesh eventually considered Rin and Shinji as friends. Anyways, feel free to comment and don't forget to RSS! Thanks for all of the reviews! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Cruelty**

Sakura and Archer were fighting against the Servant and both Archer and Sakura realized that the servant was Lancer.

"One more shot." Sakura thought as she was getting ready to use her last jewel, but Lancer, who was fighting Archer, managed to spot her.

Quickly, Lancer managed to get away to a safe distance and said, "This has been fun, but I'm afraid that I'll have to end this."

Archer ran to battle against Lancer, but Lancer swiftly avoided Archer and headed towards Sakura.

Sakura wasn't scared and she used reinforcement on her legs and arms in order to fight against Lancer. Quickly, Sakura proceeded to do side kick, then she did a hook, an elbow strike, and a jab. Lancer felt dizzy… For a few seconds, then he activated his Noble Phantasm, but, before he could use it, an arrow pierced his right deltoid.

At first, Lancer thought that the arrow was from Archer, but realized that it was a normal arrow. Lancer managed to spot a figure of a human boy.

"A witness!" Lancer said as he headed towards the witness, who had ran away.

Sakura proceeded to ran after Lancer, but she realized that she had used too much Mana in the battle and told Archer, "Archer, go after Lancer and stop him from killing the witness! I'll catch up to you!"

Archer immediately obeyed while Sakura ran towards where she saw Lancer go.

Shirou, who witness everything, was running for his life while thinking, "If I can ran a little bit more I can be able to get that strange man away from Sakura."

But, Shirou saw that Lancer was in front of him. Quickly, Shirou shot the last arrow he had, but Lancer easily avoided it and said, "That trick won't work twice on me, kid."

Shirou tried to use the little magic that his father taught him, but it was all in vain because Lancer pierced his heart, then Lancer left him for dead. While he was dying, Shirou began seeing his life pass in front of him.

"At least, I managed to get Sakura enough time to get away. I didn't die for nothing." Shirou thought while he was closing his eyes. But, once his eyes closed, Rin appears and sees the dead Shirou.

"Shirou!" Rin said as she ran towards him.

"Not you." Rin said while she looked at Shirou and saw his wound.

"Tohsaka-san will be very sad." Rin thought, but then remembered the pendant she had.

"Rin, this pendant is a precious heirloom and it contains a lot of mana. It should only be used in cases of emergency." Rin remembered that someone told her and, despite not having the proper training, Rin used the pendant to revive Shirou.

"Please, please, please live!" Rin said as she used the pendant and, while using it, Rin felt the Crest Worms inside of her moving around in all directions and how they were hurting her as if they were begging her to stop. Yet, Rin continued until there was no Mana left in the pendant.

At first, Rin thought that she had failed, but, when she saw him breath, Rin smiled and exhaustingly said, "You're… Alive."

Rin closed her eyes and fell to the floor, but, before she hit to the floor, Archer managed to catch her and, with a smile in his face, he said, "You always were there for me, Rin."

In that moment, all of Archer's memories came back to him. He remembered how things went out in his world and how, despite everything, Rin was always there for him and encouraged him to continue even to the bitter end. But, Archer realized that Rider had arrived and that Rider's master was close by.

"Let her go." Shinji said with an intimidated tone.

Archer was surprised when he saw Shinji acting so protectively over Rin because he remembered how the Shinji of his world was very different from this Shinji.

"What happens if I don't want to?" Archer asked.

"You're going to regret it." Shinji said as Rider was getting ready to fight against Archer.

But, Sakura arrives and, when she looks at the scene, she sees, "What's going on here!?"

"Your servant is holding my sister and Shirou is lying unconscious on the floor." Shinji said.

"We can solve this in a peaceful manner and not in fighting." Sakura said.

Everyone agreed and they decided to go to Shirou's house because Shinji's house was _definitely_ not a safe place to go, Sakura's house wouldn't be a good idea because Sakura didn't fully trust Shinji, and finally Sakura remembered that Shirou told her that Taiga wasn't going to be in his house because she had an important meeting to attend to.

While they were walking there, Archer was still holding Rin while Rider was holding Shirou.

Archer was thinking about his past and, know that he fully remembers it, he had a feeling of happiness and sadness. Also, while he was holding Rin, he clearly remembered the night that Rin told him that she was pregnant and he, for a brief moment, felt happiness but then Archer remembered the day that Rin died in his arms and how he had been able to save his children, baby twins, but it was for nothing because they died after hours after arriving in the world.

"Don't cry, Shirou." Rin quietly said which helped Archer realized that he was no longer in the past nor in his world.

"Thank you, Tohsaka." Archer said to an unconscious Rin, who somehow managed to smile at him.

Thankfully, no one noticed the tiny conversation that Archer and Rin had. Sadly, Archer realized that he needs to fulfill his role as a Counter Guardian and for that he needed to kill Rin because she is becoming one with Angra Mainyu.

Archer realized that the person he loved was the one that he must kill in order to fulfill his role.

"Fate can be so cruel." Archer thought as everyone was heading closer to Shirou's house.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to comment or to RSS!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Attack**

When all of them arrived at Shirou's house, Rider put Shirou in his room while Rin was put in another room (which Sakura thought it was Taiga's). In both rooms, Sakura put a magic shield in case Lancer would return. Then, all of them, with the exception of Shirou and Rin, were in one room.

"We should erase his memories." Shinji said.

"Let him rest for a while, then I will erase his memories." Sakura said.

But, Archer sensed that Lancer was back.

"Sakura, Lancer is back." Archer said.

Immediately, Sakura and Shinji looked at each other and agreed that they had to eliminate Lancer.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"At the door of the house, I'll go to eliminate him." Archer said.

Sakura nodded.

Archer headed out to fight Lancer, but, when he saw Lancer, he saw that Lancer had pale skin, golden eyes, and that his clothes were darker. Nonetheless, Archer decided to fight him head on, but, when they began fighting, Archer quickly realized that Lancer had great speed and power that surpassed any Servant. Yet, Lancer used his great speed to get out of the fight and tried to enter the house, but Archer managed to catch up to him and attacked him.

Meanwhile, Shirou woke up and saw that he was in his room.

"It was a dream?" He asked himself with a low voice, but, when he touched the spot where the lance had pierced him, Shirou realized that it was not a dream because the hole in his T-shirt was still there with his dry blood.

"How?" Shirou asked himself. Then, Shirou felt something in his pocket and saw that it was a pendant.

"Where did this come from?" Shirou thought, but then he heard noises coming from the outside. Before, he could see what was going on, Shirou saw that Sakura opened the door of his room.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Shirou said.

Sakura walked closer to Shirou and put her hand on his forehead.

"This is for the best, Shirou." Sakura said, but, before she could put the spell to erase his memories, a shadow like creature appeared and decided to attack Sakura, but Shinji and Rider appeared and Rider managed to attack the shadow.

"That is not possible." Sakura said in disbelief.

Shinji got closer to Shirou and told him, "Get out of here, Shirou!"

"Shinji, what-?" Shirou didn't manage to finish his sentence because Shinji grabbed him and took him out of his room.

"Run, Shirou!" Shinji said.

Shirou didn't want to ran away, but when he saw how Sakura was fighting the shadow like creature he realized that if he stayed he would be more of a burden than a help. So, Shirou ran, but while he was running Lancer managed to spot, but Lancer couldn't attack due to Archer, who was still fighting him.

Shirou managed to go to the shed, but he found that a shadow like creature was already waiting for him.

Quickly, Shirou grabbed whatever he could grab and used the little magic that Kiritsugu had taught him.

"Trace on." Shirou said and went head on to attack the creature, but Shirou passed through the creature.

The creature looked at Shirou and was going to kill Shirou. But, Shirou used all of his magic for one last attack, yet, upon using all of his magic, something else happened.

Shirou saw a girl wearing armor and wielding something invisible. Yet, this girl managed to slay the creature, then she looked back at Shirou and asked him, "Are you my Master?"

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to review or to RSS!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Manipulation**

Before Shirou could say anything, two more shadow like creatures arrived, but the girl managed to slay them.

"There is a battle outside." The girl said.

The girl looked at Shirou and said, "Were you the one who summoned me?"

"Y-yes." Shirou said.

"There is a battle outside I will go and fight unless you have other orders for me, Master?" The girl said.

"Go, but what is your name?" Shirou asked.

"You may call me Saber." Saber told him.

While Archer was fighting Lancer, Archer realized that he was going to die, but in the last moment someone arrived and started to fight Lancer.

"Saber." Archer said with a small smile in his face.

Saber wasted no time in fighting against Lancer, but Lancer retreated before an official fight could begin.

When Lancer left, Saber turned to look at Archer and asked him, "Are you my enemy or my ally?"

"Ally." Archer said.

"Archer!" Sakura said while she was running towards Archer, but she stopped running when she saw Saber.

"Saber." Sakura said.

"Yes, I am Saber. And, you are?" Saber said.

"Sakura Tohsaka." Sakura said then she went to assist Archer.

When Shinji saw Saber, he thought, "So, Shirou managed to summon Saber. This Holy Grail War just became more unpredictable than I thought."

Meanwhile, in the Matou family household, Zouken and Kirei were having tea together.

When Lancer arrived, he informed about what had transpired. When Lancer finished talking, Zouken smiled, looked at Kirei and told him, "You see, Kotomine, I was right when I told you to allow Angra Mainyu to take control of Lancer. Now, he is just an obedient puppet."

"I can see that, but do you really think it was a wise choice for Lancer to retreat?" Kotomine said.

"There was no need for a senseless death. As I already have a plan." Zouken told him.

"Do you care to enlighten me?" Kotomine said.

"First, have you heard of the case of Lina Medina?" Zouken asked.

"Yes, she became the youngest mother in medical history at the age of five." Kotomine said.

"Exactly. You could say that Rin is some sort of Lina Medina." Zouken said.

"What do you mean?" Kotomine asked.

"When she entered the worm cellar for the first time, I thought that the worms would go inside her body, but to my surprise Rin's magic would destroy the worms and thus all of her insides were untouched. So, I decided to destroy her mentally and I even needed the help of my pitiful excuse of a son to destroy her. Yet, partially thanks to my grandson, she didn't break. So, one day, I decided to leave her in the worm cellar for one week and, when I came to check on her, I saw that she was pregnant with Byakuya's child. And, I came up with the idea of infusing her child with the worms that are in the worm cellar. Of course, she needed to be awake during the whole procedure and when I finished with the procedure I had control of her while her magic could not fully destroy the worms because it recognized the worms as being part of Rin. Also, I had to re arrange some of her memories. Finally, now I can fully hear and see whatever she sees and hears." Zouken said with a twisted and dark smile in his face.

"But, what about that doctor? I heard that she takes out some of the worms." Kotomine said.

"She's not to be worried about because it is impossible for someone like her, who has no magic, to be able to take out all of the worms." Zouken calmly said.

 _Author's Note_

 _Background info. Rin was eight years old when she was adopted by the Matou's and she was almost nine when she got pregnant. Also, the case of Lina Medina really happened in the real world. Anyways don't forget to comment and to RSS!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Wounds**

After the attack, Sakura and Shinji decided to stay in Shirou's house and they were in luck because Shirou informed them that Taiga was going to arrive in two days from her meeting and that there were some futons that Sakura and Shinji could use.

After managing to heal Archer's wounds, Sakura went to sleep and she dreamt, or rather remembered some memories of her past.

The first thing she dreamt was the day her mother returned from talking to her father, who was still fighting in the Holy Grail War. Sakura was excited for her mother to return because her mother had told her that she would talk with her father for Rin to come back.

But, when her mother returned, Sakura saw a bruise in her mother's right cheek and Sakura asked her, "Mommy, why do you are you hurt?"

Sakura's mother started to cry, then she hugged Sakura and told her, "Sakura, I'm going to get Rin back and we are going to go to a place far away from here."

"Will daddy accompany us?" Sakura asked.

"No… He won't accompany us." Sakura's mother said.

"Why?" Sakura innocently asked.

"Mommy and daddy had an argument and we won't see each other for a long time." Sakura's mother said.

The next memory was of when Sakura had managed to safe a group of children from a serial killer, but Sakura got lost on her way home yet she managed to find her Uncle Kariya.

"Uncle Kariya!" Sakura said while she hugged him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here!?" Kariya said with a worried tone.

"I got lost." Sakura said.

"Come on, I'll get you home." Kariya told her. Then, the both of them began walking to her house.

"Uncle Kariya, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"I had a secret mission to complete." Kariya teasingly told her.

After a brief moment of silence, Kariya said, "Sakura, how is your mother?"

"She has been sad." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kariya asked.

"Ever since, I showed her your letters she has been sad because her parents kept it away from her." Sakura confessed and suddenly Kariya stopped.

"But, there is something else." Sakura said while looking down and crying.

"What's wrong?" Kariya softly asked her.

"Mommy… Return with a bruise on her face and… I… I'm… Scared." Sakura said while she was crying.

Kariya hugged her and told her, "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything is going to be fine."

"Uncle Kariya… I want my big sister." Sakura said while she continued to cry.

Sakura's mother managed to spot them and reached them, but Sakura didn't remember what happened next.

Meanwhile, Shinji dreamt of the day Rin almost died.

Shinji had returned from school and went to Rin's room, but he did not see her there. Then, he went to the worm cellar, but he did not find her there. Frantically, Shinji started to search for her until he found her in the bathroom with her all over her arms while deliriously saying, "Mommy, Daddy… Where are you? It's so dark here."

"Rin! Rin! I'm here! It's me, Shinji!" Shinji desperately said while he tried to put pressure on the big cuts. Eventually, Zouken arrived and used his magic to stop the blood from coming out of Rin's arms.

"Take her to her room, Shinji." Zouken ordered and Shinji obeyed.

When he put her in her room, Shinji asked her, "Rin, why did you do this?"

"I had him, but the monster got him out of me and put him in me." Rin confessed.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"My baby, Shinji. I'm talking about my baby." Rin said.

"What-?" Shinji didn't finish his sentence because he realized what happened.

"It already passed, Rin." Shinji tried to comfort her.

"No, my baby is inside the worms." Rin told him with tears in her eyes.

Temporarily, Rin's eyes and hair turn purple while she said, "You should have let me die."

Shinji woke up and saw that it was still night. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but realized that he couldn't. So, Shinji stood up and decided to walk for a bit, but, while he was walking, he saw that Shirou was still awake.

"Why are you still awake, Shirou?" Shinji asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, Shinji." Shirou said.

"I asked you first." Shinji pointed out.

"Fine. It's just that this seems to unreal." Shirou said.

"I'm sorry to burst your tiny bubble, Shirou. But, everything you saw was real. Didn't your father tell you anything about this?" Shinji said.

"No. He only taught me a little bit of magic." Shirou said.

"I see." Shinji said.

"Shinji, are you able to do magic?" Shirou asked.

"Naturally, no. But, during the Holy Grail War, I might be." Shinji said while he looked at his Command Seals.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Nothing important." Shinji said.

Shinji didn't want to reveal to Shirou that there was a chance that he would be able to do magic, but the mana would come from Rin and Shinji didn't want to hurt her.

To his surprise, Shirou didn't press any further and instead tol Shinji, "Well, I'm going back to sleep. What about you?"

"Me too." Shinji said.

Unbeknownst to them, all of the Servants, Archer, Saber, and Rider, saw the scene.

"So, we will be allies until we are the only ones left?" Saber asked.

Both Archer and Rider nodded.

"But, if one of you tries to attack then we will no longer be allies." Rider said.

Saber and Archer agreed.

But, Archer was remembering his past life, specifically when he and Rin saw what had happened to Sakura.

Archer remembered that in his world, when he and Rin entered the Matou house, they saw the corpses of Zouken and Shinji along with the corpses of other people who turned out to be magus. But, what impact them the most was hearing Sakura singing, "Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." Over and over again.

When they reached the room where Sakura was singing from, they saw her softly carrying a dead baby in her arms and around her where remains of children. Two days after Archer and Rin had taken Sakura out of that hellish house, Sakura died and Rin never forgave herself for not being able to safe her sister. Yet, the most surprising fact was that all of the corpses of the children and the baby were the children of Sakura and that some of the corpses found in the Matou house where magus of the Clock Tower.

Archer could just hoped that the Rin of this world wouldn't suffer the same fate and for that to happen Archer needed to make sure that this Holy Grail War, unlike the one from his world, wouldn't spiral out of control.

"What are thinking, Archer?" Saber asked.

"I was just thinking of how this Holy Grail War would end." Archer said.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to comment nor to RSS! And, do any of you think I'm going too far?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Cooking**

The first ones to wake up were Shinji and Sakura. And, once they changed, they saw each other in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Shinji said.

"Good morning, Shinji." Sakura said.

"Were you going to cook?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I would stay at Shirou's house and cook for him." Sakura said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I take it that Shirou taught you how to cook, right?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. And, I'm really good at cooking." Sakura proudly said.

"Really? Would you care if we did a little contest to see if what you see is really true?" Shinji asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't be mad after I beat you, Shinji."

"Don't count on me losing, Sakura-san." Shinji said.

Both of them settled that they were going to cook three plates each. After they were done cooking, they tried the plates and realized that they pretty much in the same level of cooking.

"I think this is a tie." Shinji said.

Sakura nodded, then said, "Considering that we are seven people in total, I think it is fair that we would cook one plate together."

Shinji agreed and the two of them began to cook a meal together.

Unbeknownst to them, everyone else had woken up and they were all silently watching them cook.

Although the firsts ones to see them cook were Rin and Shirou. And, when Shinji and Sakura competed against each other, Rin told Shirou, "My big brother will defeat Tohsaka-san."

"I wouldn't underestimate Sakura." Shirou said.

Meanwhile, in the Clock Tower, three representants, each belonging to one of the three major factions of the Clock Tower, were reunited in a room.

"We need to do something about the strange mana presence that manifested itself last night in Fuyuki." The representant of the aristocrat faction said.

"Someone needs to go there." The representant for the democracy faction said.

"We all know who we must choose for this job and it would be better if he never returned." The representant for the neutral faction said while he looked at the other representants and, without any words, they agreed that the person perfect for this job was Lord El-Melloi II.

Yet, all of this was planned by Zouken who had used his contacts to get all of this in motion.

"Why are you so happy, Zouken?" Angra Mainyu, who managed to contact Zouken via the crest worms in Rin's body, asked.

"My contacts have told me that my plan is going to perfection." Zouken said.

"I see, but I still think that it was too risky for you to tell Shinji about your contacts." Angra Mainyu said.

"That was necessary. If I hadn't told him about what my contacts would do to Rin if in the case I was killed, then I wouldn't be alive." Zouken said.

"I see your point." Angra Mainyu said.

"And, in case Shinji loses the war, but survives then I can force him to have a child with Rin. After all, you are getting tired of the other one, right?" Zouken said.

"Not exactly, after all this baby is still alive and contains a lot of mana that will keep me fed for many years to come. So, it's not necessary for me to feed on any of Rin's future children." Angra Mainyu clarified.

"That's good to hear." Zouken said.

"But, I do want to clarify to you, Zouken, about the ones that I'm going to bring back, who will certainly break Rin once and for all." Angra Mainyu said, then whispered the names to Zouken, who just smiled in delight.

 _Author's Note_

 _I'll clarify some things in my fanfic, when Rin's child was infused with the worms, the child was alive and continued to be alive and mentally developed while inside the worms, but Angra Mainyu was also in the worms and fed from the baby's powerful mana. Also, the baby is fully aware of what is going on and constantly cries for help, but Angra Mainyu always silences the baby when the baby starts to cry for Rin. And, as for Shinji, he did try to personally kill Zouken, but Zouken informed him about his contacts and what would happen to Rin if they would discover that Zouken was murdered also Shinji does have Commad Seals and he can perform magic, which comes from the Command Seals, but if he performs magic then Rin's crest worm would hurt her even more. So, he doesn't do it. With that out of the way, feel free to comment or ask me any questions and don't forget to RSS!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Cover**

The food was excellent and everybody ate with a smile in their faces, but Shirou noticed that Rin was slowly falling asleep.

"Is something wrong, Matou-san?" Shirou asked, and for a brief moment, he saw Rin glaring at him with such anger that Shirou was frozen in his place for a few seconds.

"No, I'm fine." Rin said, but it was obvious that she wasn't.

Shirou put his hand on her forehead and realized that she was burning up.

"You have a fever!" Shirou said.

Rin tried to stand up and tell him that she was not sick, but she closed her eyes and starting to fall down, but Shirou and Archer managed to catch her before she hit anything.

"We need to take her to the General Hospital." Shinji said.

In the General Hospital, Parwa was working and the Hospital had received 5 patients who were, like the rest of the other patients, in a coma.

"With these patients, 70% of the patients in the Hospital are composed of people in a coma." Parwa thought while she examined them.

Yet, she knew that the real reason why the patients were in a coma. And, it was because almost all of their mana was drain from them.

She knew this information because sometimes Shinji would manage to give her books that Zouken would approve of so that she could read them and understand some aspects of magus, even though it was helpful, Parwa realized that some of the information was either fake or simply removed.

"Just like the others. We'll have to wait for them to wake up and in the meantime the normal procedure should be sufficient." Parwa told the nurse who was next to her.

"All right." The nurse said.

After the brief inspection, Parwa went to the other side of the hospital were the 30% of the patients, who weren't in a coma, where.

While attending them, Parwa often thought about the control that the Einzbern family had over the hospital. After all, some of the doctors and nurses where homunculus who were under the control of the Einzbern family and they were the ones who kept the situation of the massive coma patients hidden from the public. And as for the patient's family, one of the homunculus would talk with the family and hypnotizing them to think that the current coma patient was away in a trip or something like that. But, what truly terrified Parwa was the control that the Einzbern family had over the doctors and nurses who weren't homunculus. For example, Parwa remembered when, at the beginning, the doctors and nurses started getting suspicious, so the homunculus hypnotized them into believing that it was normal.

Although, there were some cases that went to the extreme. For example, Parwa still remembered that news journalist who had gathered enough evidence about the coma patients to expose it to the world, but the homunculus found out and made her disappear from the world… As if she never existed.

Parwa knew that the only reason why the homunculus don't do anything like that to her is because of Zouken.

"Even the Einzberns are afraid of the Devil." Parwa thought when she finished healing a patient. Then, she got a call from one of the nurses that someone wanted to see her and, when Parwa saw who it was, Parwa said, "Follow me, I'll get you to a private room."

Parwa saw Rin, who had red markings and, if it wouldn't be for the bed sheet that was covering her body, anyone would have been able to see how the worms moved in Rin's body.

Meanwhile in the Einzbern Manor, one of the many homunculus that were in Jubstacheit's private room was taken over by Angra Mainyu.

"Good to see you, Jubstacheit." Angra Mainyu said.

"Good to see you too, Angra Mainyu. Would you mind getting to the point? I don't you to use all of the mana of my homunculus." Jubstacheit said.

"Do you have what I asked you?" Angra Mainyu said.

"Yes." Jubstacheit said, then he called for someone.

A woman with long brown hair and green eyes entered the room.

"Does this satisfy your demands?" Jubstacheit asked.

Angra Mainyu stood up, walked over the woman, and began examining her.

"Tell me are you a human or a homunculus?" Angra Mainyu asked the woman.

"I'm a homunculus who was created by Lord Jubstacheit." The woman emotionless said.

"She's like the other one. Brainwashed to think she is a homunculus." Angra Mainyu said with a smile.

"Why do you need the two of them? You can clearly use any homunculus I created." Jubstacheit said.

"When my plan is finished, I'll tell you." Angra Mainyu said, then left the body of the homunculus.

Jubstacheit looked at the human that he had convinced was a homunculus and felt proud because he still remembered how he made her. Even though it was difficult at first, but, after doing experiments with the little mana she possessed, Jubstacheit managed to convince the once strong and persistent news journalist that she was a homunculus created by him.

But, in a tiny park in Fuyuki City, a girl with white hair and red eyes was looking at the General Hospital, then she said, "We will meet soon, little brother."

Behind the little girl, a tall and muscular Servant appeared and the little girl looked at her Servant and said, "In order to meet my little brother, I'll need you to be at your full strength, Berserker."

It was quick and faint, but Berserker nodded.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to comment or to RSS!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Reminder**

Parwa was in a room with Rin, Sakura, and Rider.

At first, Parwa tried to convince Sakura to wait with the rest, but Sakura said, "No! I'm staying here!"

"It's not going to be pretty." Parwa warned her.

When Rin was unconscious thanks to the anesthetic, Parwa proceeded to take off Rin's clothes and began operating on her.

Sakura could just watch in horror as Parwa made little cuts all over Rin's body and began extracting some disgusting worms. Although, there were moments in which Rin seemed to wake up and began moving violently, but during those moments Rider would usually get a hold of Rin and softly tell her, "Rin-chan, everything is going to be fine. You're with Parwa-san."

Yet, what terrified Sakura the most were the scars in Rin's arms and it was obvious that those scars weren't done from a doctor like Parwa-san.

"I'm sorry, big sister. It should have been me. Not, you. I'm sorry." Sakura thought over and over again until Parwa-san told her, "Sakura, would you please throw this tray away."

Parwa-san gave Sakura the tray which was filled with (what Sakura could count) 20 dead black worms.

Instinctively, Sakura threw them away and then she looked at Parwa-san who was still continuing on extracting the worms.

"I'll win the Holy Grail War and safe my sister!" Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, inside of Rin's subconscious, Rin was a little girl and she was playing with Sakura and her mother in the park.

"I found you." Rin's mother said while she hugged Rin and Sakura who decided to hide behind a tree.

The three of them were laughing until they heard a familiar voice say, "Aoi-san! Rin! Sakura!"

Rin turned to look at her Uncle Kariya and quickly went running towards him.

"Uncle Kariya, you're back!" Rin said while she hugged him.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

Rin looked back and saw that she was hugging her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rin asked because her father never went with them to the park.

"I'm not your father. Your family are the Matou's." Rin's father coldly told her.

Rin turned and saw Zouken, who was waiting for her.

"No! No! I'm Rin Tohsaka! I'm your daughter! I'm not a Matou!" Rin said.

Rin's father decided to walk away, but Rin still had a strong grip on his cloth and she said, "No! Don't leave me! He's going to hurt me! I promise that I won't study magic anymore and Sakura will be the Tohsaka heir! Just, don't leave me, Daddy!"

Tokiomi turned around and slapped Rin's face (which made her lose her grip on his cloth) and told her, "I told you that you are not my daughter!"

Tokiomi left while Rin was crying and begging for him to come back.

Then, Rin felt a hand on her head and heard someone say, "You look more beautiful when you cry."

Slowly, turned her head and saw that it was Byakuya who told her that.

"Are you going to continue to cry or do I need to make you cry?" Byakuya asked her.

Suddenly, memories started to flash in Rin's eyes of the times she was with Byakuya.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rin screamed.

Then, someone pierced Byakuya's chest and Byakuya disappeared.

When Rin saw who it was, she saw a man who had black hair and aqua eyes.

"Are you hurt?" The man softly asked her.

Rin wanted to thank him and tell him that she was alright, but, when she saw that his face was an exact copy of Byakuya's, Rin screamed and cried.

The man looked at the mother that he loved and tried to comfort her, but he only brought her sadness.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I-" The man didn't get to finish because Angra Mainyu arrived and whispered into his ear, "You had too much fun, food."

The man felt something dragging him and felt as his body was being divided once again.

"MOM, HELP ME!" The man cried out, but his mother didn't want to hear his cries for help. Instead, Angra Mainyu created an illusion for his mother while telling her that everything was alright.

Before he returned to his previous state, the man thought, "Mom, please look at me. Help me."

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and to clarify that the reason that Rin's son is a grown man is because, as a side effect of Angra Mainyu feeding from him, he had to grow mentally faster and thus when manifests in Rin's subconscious he looks like a grown man.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Waiting Outside**

Saber, Shinji, Shirou, and Archer were waiting outside of the room.

"Does this happen often to your sister?" Shirou asked.

Shinji nodded, then said, "This has happened to her ever since she was little."

"Why does this happen to her?" Saber asked.

"Zouken, my... _Grandfathe_ r, has been putting crest worms inside of her ever since she first came to the Matou household." Shinji said.

Shirou wasn't surprised finding out that Shinji and Rin weren't blood relatives. After all, they didn't look alike and Shirou thought that Sakura and Rin were sister. After all, despite looking different they shared many qualities. But, most importantly, Shirou remembered that he once met Sakura's mother and that she once asked him, "Excuse me, sir. But, have you seen my daughters? One is named Sakura and my other daughter is named... She... Her name is... What was her name?"

"She is Sakura's sister, right?" Shirou said.

Everybody (but mostly Shinji and Archer) was surprised that Shirou had figure it out.

Shinji then nodded and said, "Her real name is Rin Tohsaka, but I doubt that she fully remembers her past."

"Can you explain yourself?" Archer asked.

"Zouken made her forget her past. And, she truly believes that she had no family prior to being with the Matou family." Shinji said.

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked.

"Sometimes… She does remember her past, but for a brief moment." Shinji confessed.

"Is there any way to stop her suffering?" Archer asked.

Shinji didn't respond because he knew that the obvious answer will be to kill Rin, but Shinji didn't want to do that and the other option was to kill Zouken, but he couldn't say it here because someone could tell Zouken.

"You already know the answer, right?" Saber told Shinji.

Shinji nodded.

"In that case, you should do it and accept the consequences that will follow." Saber truthfully told Shinji.

Shirou realized that for a moment, Saber's eyes reflected both determination and sadness as if she had already experienced it before.

The door of Rin's hospital room was opened and Sakura along with Rider got out.

"Rin, is stabilized and sleeping." Rider informed, which made everyone in the room relieved, but Shirou noticed that Sakura (although she was smiling) was pale.

"I'll go to the bathroom." Sakura quickly said, then she rapidly went to the bathroom.

When Sakura reached the bathroom sink, she threw up, then she began to shake, but she managed to calm herself down.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw how pale she was. Then, she washed her face and thought, "Did my father and mother knew about this!?"

Sakura started to think about how her parents acted throughout her childhood. She remembered that, despite the aloofness of her father, he really loved them, but his way of thinking was stuck in the past and, every time Sakura would mention Rin (after she was adopted by the Matou's), he would tell her, "She's no longer your sister. It would be better for you to forget her, Sakura." As for her mother, her mother would always put a sad face and softly tell her, "Sakura, you don't have to worry about Rin. I'm sure she is doing fine with the Matou's."

Then, Sakura remembered the day she saw her mother with a bruise on her face. In that time, Sakura didn't fully understand what was happening, but now she knew what happened, but she didn't want to believe it. After all, her father would never hit her mother… Would he?

Sakura looked herself one last time at the mirror and she saw that her reflection was that of a scared and weak little girl.

When Sakura headed out of the bathroom, she saw that Shirou was waiting for her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Shirou asked her.

Sakura wanted to cry and tell him everything, but she knew that if she decided to cry it wouldn't solve anything. So, Sakura didn't cry and told Shirou that there was nothing wrong.

Shirou knew that she was lying, but he didn't want to press it any further.

When Shirou and Sakura returned to where the others were, Saber informed them that a Servant was nearby.

Immediately, Sakura said that she and Archer would take care of the Servant, but Shinji said, "What if it is a trap?"

"I'll handle it." Sakura said, but then Saber said, "I'll accompany you."

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sakura, Saber, and Archer were going to go away but, before Archer left the room, Shirou grabbed Archer's arm and told him, "Don't let them die." Shirou said.

"I won't." Archer said, then Shirou let him go.

When the three of them went away, Rider looked at Shirou and Shinji, and realized that the both of them wanted to fight along with the rest but they realized that they would only be a burden for them.

"Shirou, do you practice any sort of sports?" Rider asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Shirou said.

"You have potential to use magic, and it would benefit you if you decided to do some kind of sport." Rider said which made Shirou think.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Saber, and Archer arrived to the place where the Servant was, but they also saw a girl with white hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern." Illyasviel said.

Saber realized that Ilyasviel looked identical to the daughter of Irisviel, but that was impossible because Saber remembered that Irisviel's daughter wouldn't be able to be identical to this girl. So, saber deduced that this girl was some sort of Homunculus.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter! I'm sorry that I took this long and don't forget to RSS nor to comment!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Elimination**

"Berserker attack them." Illyasviel said and her servant obeyed her.

Without hesitation, Saber attacked Berserker, then Archer also attacked Berserker, and soon the three of them were fiercely battling while Sakura used this opportunity to attack Illyasviel. But, Illyasviel used her magic to counterattack.

Despite Illyasviel looking like a little girl, Sakura had to make a decision of either continuing attacking Illyasviel or finishing it once and for all. Sakura didn't want to be as cold hearted as her father was, but she knew that if she wanted to win the Holy Grail War she had to be. So, after managing to distract Illyasviel with some continuous magic attacks, Sakura found an opening.

Quickly, Sakura used reinforcement on her legs and managed to get behind Illyasviel, then Sakura put her hand behind Illyasviel's head, but, before she could use Gandr to end Illyasviel's life, Archer said, "Sakura, watch out!"

Sakura looked up and saw that Berserker was going to kill, but luckily Archer managed to reach Sakura in time and got her and him out of Berserker's reach.

Yet, what surprised Sakura the most was the look in Berserker's eyes, even if she saw them for a brief moment Sakura could clearly see that the love that was in Berserker's eyes resembled that of a father's.

Immediately, Saber put herself in front of Archer and Sakura and Saber was ready to fight Berserker once again, but, to everyone's surprise, Illyasviel ordered Berserker to come with her in order to leave. Although, before Illyasviel left, Illyasviel said, "Sakura Tohsaka, you should have taken the shot. After all, your family is no stranger in killing others _especially_ their own kin."

Saber and Archer didn't know what Illyasviel meant, but sadly Sakura _did_. After all, she had learned that when a Tohsaka had more than one child, then the parents had to decide which child would become the family heir while the other ones were killed by either their own parents or siblings. Sakura also learned that her father had twin brother whom he killed. In summary, that way of thinking was cruel and antiquated in Sakura's eyes.

Thankfully, despite not knowing what Illyasviel meant, Saber and Archer didn't ask Sakura to explain it to them and the three of them decided to go back to the hospital.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Shirou was thinking about what Rider had told him until Shinji told him, "Don't think about it too much. After all, you did practice archery."

"Then, I left it." Shirou reminded him.

"True, but you can always resume it." Shinji told him.

"I'll think about that." Shirou said.

"Or, you could practice swordsmanship." Rider suggested.

"I'll think about that too." Shirou said.

Shirou didn't meant to be rude, but, in reality, he didn't want to return to practice archery because he still had the memory of the accident that forced him to quit archery and, as for swordsmanship, Fuji-nee tried to teach him and Shirou doesn't think that he made any progress.

Meanwhile in Rin's room, Rin woke up and saw Parwa-san.

"Hi." Rin weakly said.

"Hello, how are you feeling, Rin?" Parwa-san asked her.

"Asides from being a little sleepy, I'm feeling fine." Rin said which made Parwa-san smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Parwa-san said.

"Parwa-san." Rin said.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Parwa-san asked.

"Can you tell me more about your family?" Rin asked.

"Why?" Parwa-san asked.

"I'm just curious." Rin said.

"Is there anything specific you would want to know?" Parwa-san asked.

"How were your parents like?" Rin asked.

"My father was a good man, he was always there for me and he was a surprisingly good singer. And, my mother was a good woman, slow to anger and really easy to scare." Parwa-san said with a wide happy smile in her face.

"How did you scare her?" Rin asked.

"My mother was scared of mice and guinea pigs, so I would usually grab either a mouse or a guinea pig and hide it in the kitchen when she was cooking or in her room and when she would see it she would scream which made me laugh." Parwa-san said.

"What about your father?" Rin asked.

"My father was a very dedicated man and he was a doctor. That's how he manage to meet my mother. Also, despite having a short temper, he would always try to control his anger except for that one time." Parwa-san said.

"What 'one time'?" Rin asked.

"All of us went at night to see a soprano concert. And, while we were in line, a man insulted and pushed my mother to the ground. Next thing I know my father grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him to a wall and he began insulting the man as if there was no tomorrow." Parwa-san proudly said.

Rin was smiling while falling asleep.

"I wished that my father would have been like that." Rin thought while she briefly remembered her father.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter and about how Parwa-san's father reacted… It is actually based on a real life event, but the only difference is that my father pinned the man to the door and that we were in a Cathedral. So, yeah, I'm still surprised that my father wasn't kicked out. Anyways, don't forget to RSS and to comment below if you have a question or something like that._


	21. Aoi

**Special: Aoi**

Ever since she was born, her parents would always tell her how to behave and act in front of others. The only person to whom she could act like her true self was with her friend Kariya Matou.

One day while they were playing, Kariya Matou asked her, "Aoi, can I tell you something important?"

"What is it, Kariya?" Aoi asked.

"I- I really like you. Well, that's not right… I love you!" Kariya confessed in a low voice.

Aoi was blushing and she said, "Kariya, can you close your eyes, please? Just for a second."

Kariya nodded and obeyed Aoi, who quickly checked that her parents weren't watching.

Aoi remembered a scene that she had watched in a movie where the female protagonist kissed the male protagonist in order to show him her feelings.

Aoi kissed Kariya and, after kissing him, Kariya, who was blushing, opened his eyes.

"Now you know what I feel about you." Aoi told him.

Aoi was nine years old when she kissed Kariya, who quickly told her, "I will promise that I'll marry and make you the happiest woman in the planet!"

Aoi smacked his head.

"Why did you do that!?" Kariya said.

"Swear that you'll fulfill your promise!" Aoi said.

"I swear. I will fulfill my promise because for you I will do anything!" Kariya said while both he and Aoi smiled.

Yet, as the years went on, Aoi noticed that something changed within Kariya and it hurt her that he didn't tell her what was going on. Until, one day, Kariya informed her that he was going to travel to the USA in order to pursue journalism. Aoi was happy about because, unlike her, he didn't fear to pursue his dreams while her parents never allowed to pursue anything greater in life and just told her that due to her being a Zenjou she shouldn't worry about those things and just concentrating in being a housewife.

"Take me with you." Aoi said without thinking.

"If I take you with me, then I must warned you that I won't have enough money to sustain the both of us and, if it all fails, then we will end poor and miserable. And, I don't want that to happen to you." Kariya confessed.

Internally, Aoi didn't care if she would end up miserable and poor because, as long as she was with him, she would be happy. But, she remembered what her parents had taught her and she responded, "Then, I'll wait for you."

"I'll try to write to you every day and, when I get a steady job, a steady income, and a house, I swear that I'll come back for you." Kariya told her.

They both kissed and, for the next 3 years, Aoi waited for him even though she never received any of his letters. Also, her parents were constantly arranging her various magi suitors, but she would always turn her suitors down. That was until her parents sent her to the Tohsaka household in order to meet Tokiomi, heir of the Tohsaka family. At first, Aoi had her plan ready, she would talk with him and turn down all of his romantic advances. But, when she enter his study room, she saw him concentrated in reading some of his books.

At first, she tried to talk with him, but then she realized that he wouldn't pay any attention. So, she had to execute her second plan.

Aoi proceeded in slamming the table where the books that Tokiomi was reading where.

"The least you could do is introduce yourself!" Aoi said.

Tokiomi stood up, looked at Aoi and said, "And, who are you?"

Aoi quickly regained her composure and introduced herself once again.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you earlier, Miss Zenjou. I hope you can forgive me." Tokiomi sincerely said.

Aoi was surprised because so far all of her suitors were prideful and considered themselves to be the very best just for being magi. But, Tokiomi seemed different.

"I forgive you, Mr. Tohsaka." Aoi said.

Aoi decided to use an English word like Mister because as her parents taught her various magus love to have a word like that included in their names.

"Please, call me Tokiomi." Tokiomi told her.

"In that case, you can call me Aoi." Aoi told him.

For the next 3 months, Aoi and Tokiomi spent a lot of time together and, despite the fact that Aoi didn't love him and instead saw him as a close friend, his presence did help her feel less lonely. Yet, after those 3 months, Aoi and Tokiomi were alone when Tokiomi proposed to her. In an instant, Aoi accepted, but, when she realized what she had done, Aoi wanted to tell him that it was an misunderstanding and that she still love Kariya while she saw Tokiomi as a close her friend. Yet, no matter how much she tried she couldn't bring herself to tell Tokiomi that because she saw how happy the man was when she accepted… As if it was the very first time that he truly smiled.

The wedding occurred in a matter of a few days, but, while Aoi and Tokiomi were exchanging vows, Aoi kept thinking about how she would tell the news to Kariya and what her life would be with a man she didn't love.

After a month, Kariya came back and saw Aoi with Tokiomi. Aoi privately informed Kariya about what had happened while he was gone.

"Are you happy?" Kariya asked.

"Excuse me?" Aoi said.

"Does he make you happy?" Kariya asked.

In truth, Aoi wanted to tell him that she still loved him, but she realized that if she told him that then it would only bring trouble, so she lied and told Kariya that she was very happy with Tokiomi.

"I'm glad." Kariya softly said.

A few weeks after that talk, Aoi found out that she was pregnant and she and Tokiomi decided that if the baby was girl then her name would be Rin, but if the baby was a boy then his name would be Hariyu. Aoi realized that whenever Tokiomi would say that name he would be sad and melancholic.

After 9 months, Aoi gave birth to a by girl, but, when the baby got out, the baby didn't cry and the magi, who were helping Aoi during childbirth, were scared.

"What's wrong? Why isn't my baby crying?" Aoi asked

A magus took her child away while another magus told her to calm down and that everything was going to be alright. Aoi was scared and she urged the magus to explain her what was wrong. After 4 hours, the magus, who had taken her daughter away, returned and told her that her daughter had so much power that her body can't contain it. Aoi couldn't believe it until she saw her daughter being kept alive thanks to the magic of Tokiomi.

During an entire year it was a constant battle in Rin alive because there were some nights in which Rin stopped breathing and Tokiomi had to use his magic to help while Aoi could only helplessly watch. The worst thing was to see Rin getting weaker each day, to the point that Aoi, Tokiomi, and Kariya (who always helped them in every chance he got) had to accept the very high possibility that Rin was going to die. Upon accepting this possibility, Tokiomi and Aoi decided to have another child and, after nine months, Sakura, their daughter was born. But, Tokiomi and Aoi realized that Rin was getting stronger each day and that her body was learning to contain her great power. Soon, Tokiomi and Aoi had a predicament in their hands and the only thing that Aoi could wish for was that one of her daughter wouldn't have magic. Sadly, her prayers were in vain because both of her daughters excelled in magic power and Aoi knew that only one of them could become the Tohsaka heir.

After 8 years, the decision of who would become the Tohsaka heir was made and the chosen was Sakura due to the fact that Rin was able to manipulate all five great Elements and the Matou Family's previous Magus had an affinity with water so Rin could easily get acclimated. While Sakura's affinity to Imaginary Numbers could be perfected by the Tohsaka magecraft.

Aoi couldn't believe how her parents and her husband spoke about her daughters as if they were some sort of object, but she had been taught to accept this kind of decision and thus she said nothing. And, as for her daughters, the news was told to them and immediately Sakura began to cry and beg them not to take Rin away from her, but Rin calmly told her not to cry and that Sakura could visit her. It broke Aoi's heart when she saw Sakura being hugged by Rin, who was in the verge of crying.

The next day, Aoi kissed Rin in the forehead and hugged her because she knew that today Rin was going to become a Matou. When Tokiomi returned from the Matou house where he left Rin, Aoi asked him why this was the only way possible.

"Aoi, there is simply no other way. In time, you'll see how this will be beneficial for Rin and Sakura." Tokiomi said.

" You're lying! You have contacts with almost every important magus in the world! I'm sure you could have thought of something better!" Aoi thought, but she said, "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

Ever since that day, Aoi sometimes couldn't look at her husband like before and she preferred to ignore him and spend time Sakura, who was really struggling without her sister. Aoi was scared how Sakura would look when she would grow up because Aoi just kept imagining a shy little girl afraid of everything. Although, as the year went on, Aoi saw that Sakura was regaining confidence, becoming braver and acting like… Rin. When Aoi was alone with Sakura, Aoi said, "Sakura, you don't have to act like Rin. You can just be yourself."

"I'm being myself, mommy." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we both know that you're imitating Rin." Aoi softly told her.

Sakura backed away a little bit and said, "N-no, this is me. It really is, mommy!"

Sakura began to cry and Aoi gently hugged her while, "There, there sweetheart there's no need to cry. Rin is doing fine with the Matou family."

"Mommy, I wish I was never born." Sakura confessed.

"Sakura, never say that! Your father, Rin, and I are all happy you were born!" Aoi said.

"B- but if I was never born then Rin would still be here and you wouldn't be so sad." Sakura said.

"That's not true, Sakura. Your father and I chose to have you… It is our fault." Aoi said in a soft voice.

The next day, while Sakura was playing in the park, Kariya appeared.

"Hello, Kariya." Aoi told him when she saw him.

"Hello, Aoi." Kariya said.

When Sakura looked at Kariya, Sakura ran towards Kariya and told him, "Uncle Kariya, you're back!"

Sakura hugged Kariya, who hugged her back, and told her, "Sakura, I brought you a gift."

Kariya gave Sakura a beautiful golden necklace, then he asked, "Where is Rin?"

Sakura frowned and went away.

Kariya looked at Aoi, who explained him the situation.

"Why would you do that!?" Kariya said in disgust.

"The Tohsaka family only needed one heir. So, Sakura was chosen to be that heir." Aoi said.

"That's still no excuse for disowning Rin as if she was an object!" Kariya told her.

"You think that I like this decision!? I hate it! The only thing I want right now is to have both of my daughters with me!" Aoi said while she was holding back her tears.

"Aoi, I'm sorry. I-" Kariya was interrupted by Aoi, when she said, "Kariya, please take care of Rin. She might try to act like she is brave and needs no one, but I'm sure that right now she is feeling sad just like Sakura."

"I will." Kariya told her before he left.

Kariya said goodbye to Sakura, then he left. While he was doing that, Aoi thought, "When did all go wrong?"

Aoi was grateful for how much attention Kariya gave towards her daughters. After all, Tokiomi was never the type of person to leave the house and play with his own daughters and instead focused on teaching them the basics of magic while they were in the house. While Kariya, when he was in Japan, would always contact her and he would come to where she was and help her take care of Rin and Sakura… Something that Tokiomi rarely did.

A few days later, Aoi and Sakura left the Tohsaka household because Tokiomi was going to participate in the 4th Holy Grail war. Aoi thought that their good byes would be heartwarming, but she never thought that Sakura would angrily talk to Tokiomi.

Before leaving to get Sakura, Aoi quickly apologized to Tokiomi and to Tokiomi's apprentice, Kirei Kotomine, who witnessed the scene.

When Aoi went outside to catch Sakura, she found that Sakura was already inside the car. Aoi got inside the car and told Sakura, "Sakura, you should apologize to your father."

"No!" Sakura said.

"Why not, Sakura?" Aoi asked.

"He doesn't love anyone. If you had a third child, I'm sure that he would abandoning me too or he would abandon that child." Sakura said.

Aoi didn't know what to say because, as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew that Sakura was right.

The only thing she did was to remained quiet in the car while the chauffer was driving them to the house of Aoi's parents.

While they were staying in the house of Aoi's parents, Sakura found a box and gave it to Aoi. When Aoi saw what was inside the box, a feeling of sadness and regret invaded her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, Sakura. Nothing is wrong." Aoi said.

That night, Aoi had a fight with her parents and, after that fight, Aoi returned to her room and silently cried because she learned that Kariya had written to her _every single day_. And, his last letter said that he had managed to find a steady job, a steady income, and a house and that he was going to return and marry her.

"I'm sorry." Aoi said while she was crying.

The next day, Aoi had the courage to confront her husband about what he had done to Rin. So, when she arrived at the place where Tokiomi was, she saw a young blond man in the living room.

"Who are you, mongrel?" The young blond man asked her.

"My name is Aoi and I can deduce that you are my husband's Servant so if I were I wouldn't say such derogative terms, mongrel." Aoi said.

The young blond man smiled and laughed in response.

"Compared to Tokiomi you're much more interesting. Such a pity you had to marry him, if we would had met than you-." The young blond man was interrupted when Aoi said, "Tell me where he is.".

"He is in his study room." The young blond man said.

"Thank you." Aoi said then entered the study room.

When Aoi entered the study room, she saw Tokiomi reading a book.

"Tokiomi, we have to talk." Aoi said.

Tokiomi didn't bother to turn and look at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tokiomi asked.

"We have to talk about Rin. I want her back." Aoi said.

"Why? She's fine with the Matou Family. Plus, she's not our daughter anymore." Tokiomi said.

"How can you say that!? She's still daughter no matter what!" Aoi said.

"Aoi, I don't have time to talk about this. I need time to concentrate about my plan for the 4th Holy Grail-" Tokiomi got interrupted by Aoi who said, "WOULD YOU LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE FOR A CHANGE! Just look at what this war is doing to us! For once in your life think about others!"

While Aoi was talking she was getting closer and closer to Tokiomi until she was just a few steps away from him.

"I care about other people." Tokiomi said.

"Then, the least you could do is to look at me while you're talking." Aoi said.

But, when he stood up and turned around, Aoi saw that the book that he was holding came closer to her face… Then, she felt something hitting her face which made her fall down to the floor. She was confused and couldn't hear properly, but, when he saw that Tokiomi was getting closer to her, she grabbed the sharpest object in the room and said, "IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, I'LL PIERCE YOUR HEART WITH THIS!"

Tokiomi stopped walking towards her and Aoi stood up and went away.

When Aoi arrived at her parents' house, Aoi saw her daughter Sakura and after exchanging some words Aoi saw that her parents were nearby. Privately, Aoi told her parents about what had happened but her parents didn't believe instead they told her to stop lying and tell them the truth. Aoi felt betrayed by her parents, who were in a strong denial.

The next day, Sakura went to her school like always but this time she didn't return back home. Aoi started to search for her during all day until Aoi encountered Kariya, who was carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"Sakura!" Aoi said while she went closer to them and she carried Sakura. But, Aoi looked at the disfigured face of Kariya.

"What happened to your face, Kariya?" Aoi asked.

"The magic of the Matou family. But, don't worry Rin is fine!" Kariya said.

"Please, don't lie to me." Aoi said while tears were escaping her eyes.

Kariya slowly hugged and told her, "I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise."

"I'm also sorry." Aoi said while she cried.

From that day on, Aoi and Kariya would meet in secret and Kariya would inform her about Rin and how the 4th Holy Grail War was going. Until, one day, Kariya informed her that he could get Rin out of the Matou household and that they would meet in the Church in Fuyuki City.

"But, I have to tell you something, Aoi." Kariya said.

"What's wrong, Kariya?" Aoi asked.

"Zouken messed with Rin's memories and she doesn't remember her life as a Tohsaka." Kariya told her.

Aoi was crushed yet, despite not wanting to believe it, Aoi had to accept it.

"She's still my daughter." Aoi said.

That day, Aoi left her parents' house with Sakura and Aoi took some money with her. Aoi's parents at first began trying to persuade her to stay, but then they started threatening her. Yet, Aoi never listened to a word they said.

Eventually, Aoi and Sakura arrived at Fuyuki City and Aoi used her money to rent a tiny room in a motel, which was close to the Church. When they arrived at the tiny room, Aoi said, "Sakura, I'll have to leave you, but I'll come back with your sister."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Aoi said.

"Then, I'll wait for you." Sakura said with a smile in her face.

Aoi left Sakura and went to the Church where she was going to see Kariya and Rin, but when she entered the Church she saw that Tokiomi was inside holding the Azoth Sword which was covered with blood.

Aoi tried to slowly tried to head away, but the doors closed and Aoi realized that she was trapped inside. Quickly, Aoi tried to escape, but Tokiomi caught her, pinned her to the floor and began to strangle her.

Aoi desperately tried everything to free herself while she thought about what would happen to Rin and Sakura. After some time struggling, Aoi realized that her end was near and with her last breath she said, "To… Ki… Omi… S… Stop."

The next thing Aoi saw was her life flashing before her, but then it all went to a halt as she felt that something was inside her throat and hurting her entire body. And, in the end, Aoi was trapped in a fantasy in which her memories would be repeating over and over again.

 _Author's Note_

 _This type of Special I'm going to try to do very few and, despite the fact that I already have some characters in which I have thought to give them their own Special, I would be interested in hearing which you would to have their own Special. Anyways don't forget to RSS!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Returning**

When it was night, Sakura, Shirou, and Shinji decided to leave the hospital. Everyone, except Shinji, left with their Servants.

When Shirou and Sakura arrived at Shirou's house, they saw that Taiga was there already waiting for them. After telling her the situation along with a little bit of lies, Taiga, who was angry, calmed down and told them to call her if they were going to stay out late.

Shirou asked Sakura if she was going to sleep in his house, but Sakura rejected his offer and said that she was going to go to her house.

When Sakura left, Taiga said, "Shirou, why is Sakura so sad?"

"Family business." Shirou told her.

"Oh, I understand." Taiga said with a frown in her in her face, but then she quickly smiled and said, "She'll be fine. Sakura is a strong girl."

"Yes, she is." Shirou said.

When Sakura arrived at her house, she went directly to her room.

"Sakura, do you want to eat something?" Archer asked her.

"No." Sakura said.

"What did Illya meant when she mentioned your family?" Archer asked.

Sakura looked at Archer and said, "Why did you call her Illya?"

"Easier to memorize." Archer said.

Sakura slowly nodded, and then said, "The Tohsaka family is known for killing their children who are not chosen to be the heir."

Archer was surprised when he heard this and said, "That's horrible."

"Yes, it is. But, that's the way it is in my family. And, Archer, have you remembered your past?" Sakura said.

"A little bit." Archer said.

Sakura nodded.

Archer didn't want to tell her about how the Holy Grail War went out of hand and how thousands died while the ones who remained were scared and divided.

Meanwhile, when Shinji arrived at the Matou house, Zouken called for him to go to the living room. When Shinji arrived at the living room, he saw Zouken drinking tea and Zouken said, "Why are standing? Come here and take a sit."

When Shinji sat down, Shinji said, "Why are you here? You're usually in your room at this time."

"I was waiting for you and Rin." Zouken said.

Shinji nodded.

"By the way, Shinji, I found this pendant. It has no mana left so you can do anything you want with it." Zouken said while he threw it to Shinji.

"Sure." Shinji said.

"And, Shinji, two visitors are going to live with us." Zouken said.

"Who are they?" Shinji asked.

"Lord El-Melloi II and Luvigelita Edelfelt." Zouken said.

"When are they coming here?" Shinji asked.

"Any moment now." Zouken said.

Shinji heard someone knocking the door.

"What are you waiting for? Open it." Zouken told him.

Shinji did what Zouken told him and, when Shinji opened the door, he saw a man with long loose hair and wearing a red coat with golden ornaments on its shoulder meanwhile the girl accompanying him looked to be the same age as Rin and the girl had long golden blonde hair styled in large coils and she was wearing blue ribbons in her hair and she was wearing a long elegant blue dress.

"Is this the Matou house?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and I presume that you're Lord El-Melloi II and Luvigelita Edelfelt." Shinji said.

Luvigelita smiled and said, "You presume correctly and please call me Luvia."

The both of them entered and, after they entered, Shinji closed the door and hoped that the Holy Grail War was going to go fine.

When Luvia and Lord El-Melloi II entered the Matou house, Zouken greeted them and told them where their rooms where. During all of these events, Angra Mainyu was happy and Zouken couldn't wait to get the Holy Grail, but little did he know that Angra Mainyu had other plans.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter, tell me your opinions in the comment section and don't forget to RSS!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Learning**

When Shinji saw Zouken showing Lord El-Melloi II the room that he was staying in, Lord El-Melloi II told him that he needed to speak with him in private to which Zouken agreed and thus Zouken told Shinji to show Luvia her room.

Shinji managed to show her the room where she was going to stay in, but, when he was about to leave her, Luvia grabbed his arm and told him, "Would you mind in giving me a little tour?"

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked her.

"Yes." Luvia said.

Begrudgingly, Shinji gave Luvia a tour of the house, but, while they were walking, Luvia said, "You live in a bigger house that I originally imagined."

"Really? What kind of house did you imagined I lived in?" Shinji asked.

"Don't take any offense, but I thought that you lived in a very poor house that was almost in shambles." Luvia told him.

Shinji nodded and then asked her, "How is your home?"

"It's basically a huge mansion filled with rooms and furniture." Luvia dryly said.

"Really? Nothing else?" Shinji said.

"Nothing else." Luvia told him. Then, she proceeded to ask him about the rooms that they were passing and these continued until she asked him about a room which had a door that was apparently made out of wood.

Shinji didn't want to tell her about the room, so he lied by saying that the room belonged to his mother before she died and that no one was allowed to go inside.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Luvia said.

"Thank you." Shinji said while he tried to act sad due to the fact that, according to what Byakuya had told him, his mother died after childbirth.

"My mother also died." Luvia told him.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Shinji told her.

Luvia shook her head and told him, "Don't be sorry. She died seconds after I was born so I never managed to meet her."

"If you don't mind, what about your father?" Shinji carefully asked.

"He died when I was six and let's just say that we weren't close. So, the closest thing I have to a parent is Lord El-Melloi II after all he did raise me after my father died. And, what about you father?" Luvia said

"My _father_ and I didn't have a good relationship." Shinji told her.

Luvia nodded, then they proceeded to go elsewhere, but, unbeknownst to Shinji, Luvia had asked him to take her on a tour so that he would guide her to the room which, according to the rumors she had heard in the Clock Tower, contained some sort of twisted powerful weapon. And, despite the fact that she didn't enter the room itself, she could feel a large quantity of twisted mana.

But, now that she knew where the room was, the other step was to inform Lord El-Melloi II and confront Zouken.

Meanwhile, Lord El-Melloi II was talking with Zouken.

"Is there anything that you would like to have, Lord El-Melloi II?" Zouken asked.

"No, I didn't come here for that. To be honest, I came here to talk you about an important matter." Lord El-Melloi II told him.

"Well, what is it?" Zouken asked.

"I have heard of a rumor about a twisted weapon you have." Lord El-Melloi II said.

"That's only a rumor." Zouken said, but it was obvious to Lord El-Melloi II that Zouken was lying.

"For your safety, I hope you're telling me the truth." Lord El-Melloi II said in a menacing tone.

Zouken smiled and said, "What would you do if I was lying to you?"

"Believe me, Zouken, you don't want to know." Lord El-Melloi II told him.

"Well, in return, if you would hurt me or something like that, your loved ones would be the first ones to suffer." Zouken said.

Lord El-Melloi II glared at Zouken and said, "Zouken, if I were you, I would be more careful with my words."

"I will be… Waver Velvet." Zouken said.

"Stay true to your word, Zouken." Lord El-Melloi II said.

Zouken nodded and Lord El-Melloi II left.

When Lord El-Melloi II left, Zouken began to think of what to do with the worms until he realized what had to be done.

 _Author's note_

 _Originally this chapter and chapter 21 were supposed to be one, but due to time constraints I couldn't put them together. But, I hope that everyone enjoys this and if there is a problem that I have overlooked or something like that feel free to comment it. Anyways, I hope everyone RSS._


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Sorcery Traits**

When Zouken realized what he had to do with the worms, he decided to stand up and do it. But, before doing that, he started to think about how his two children, Byakuya and Kariya, had contributed for him to reach this point.

Zouken remembered how happy he was when it was revealed that Kariya was capable of sorcery and Zouken felt better when Kariya befriended Aoi Zenjou because Zouken knew how desperate the Zenjou family wanted to escape their current situation of being considered an ordinary family. Yet, it all ended when Kariya discovered the worm cellar and he decided to go to the USA in order to pursue journalism.

When Kariya left, Zouken had to find another way for the Matou family to be able to have a heir, who is capable of sorcery. So, Zouken concentrated all of his attention on Byakuya, who would do anything for him, and getting him a suitable wife.

Zouken didn't find it very difficult to find Byakuya a wife due to the fact that Zouken knew a lot of families who had sorcery traits and were willing to do anything in order to leave their ordinary life. And, after some research, Zouken decided in choosing Linh Kawajiri, a Japanese-Vietnamese woman who possessed the "inheritor" sorcery trait, as the wife for Byakuya.

Zouken knew that having Byakuya marry Linh was the best option because, compared top his other options, there was a 50% of chance that Byakuya's child would be capable of sorcery and, if the child wasn't capable of sorcery, then the trait would pass to the child of Byakuya's child. Also, Zouken knew that the Kawajiri family had the ability to pass on the Mystic Eyes of Binding while the maternal family of Linh, the Phan family, had (apart from the "inheritor" sorcery trait) the elemental affinity to Water and Ether. Zouken knew that for more than three generations none of these families were able to conceive a heir who was capable of sorcery. But, Zouken was sure that he could make Byakuya's child capable of sorcery.

When the day of the meeting came, Linh's parents were more than eager for their daughter to marry Byakuya and have a child. Zouken still remembered how Linh desperately tried to not look scared and angry.

Despite all of these years, Zouken still remembered how Linh looked. Linh had short wavy dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, she had grey eyes, an oval face, light skin, and she had freckles on her nose. But, overall, she looked frail and weak yet Zouken had confidence that she would be able to have children. While it was obvious Byakuya could care less for Linh, Byakuya decided to follow Zouken's orders and married Linh.

The wedding was quick and brief, and, not long after the wedding, Byakuya managed to impregnate Linh. When Zouken learned of this news, he wasted no time in trying to make his grandchild capable of sorcery thus Zouken would use his magic in order to boost up the likelihood for his grandchild to be capable of sorcery or, if his grandchild wasn't capable of sorcery, then the child of Zouken's grandchild would be.

But, Zouken also realized the hatred that was growing between Byakuya and Linh, yet Zouken didn't care because, as long as his grandchild was born with having the capability (or being able to pass it) of sorcery, they could kill each other for all he cared.

After 9 months, Linh gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who was named Shinji. Sadly, Shinji wasn't capable of sorcery although Shinji's future child would be capable of such a feat. And, according to Zouken's calculations, Shinji's child would not only be capable of sorcery but also have all of the abilities and traits of both the Kawajiri and Phan families.

Although, it was obvious that, after Shinji's birth, Linh no longer wanted to be with the Matou family and that she wanted to leave with her son. But, that couldn't happen. So, after having a fight, Byakuya knocked Linh unconscious and threw her in the worm cellar where the worms had a feast.

As for Kariya, Zouken would often think that, if Kariya would have decided to remain with the Matou family and married Aoi, none of this would had have to happen although, if Zouken had to confess, Zouken would still do it without any regrets.

After thinking, Zouken stood up and went to the worm cellar. When Zouken entered the worm cellar, he proceeded in dissolving all of the worms and, after he got out, he saw that Waver was outside.

"What was that?" Waver asked.

"Nothing of importance, Lord El-Melloi II. But, feel free to investigate." Zouken told him while he left.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! When I first started getting into Fate/Stay Night, I always had a question of who was Shinji's mother and why Zouken decided to keep Shinji alive if he wasn't able to perform sorcery and why not get Byakuya to have another child. Also, I just wanted to make a chapter Zouken's perspective of past events. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Unremembered**

It all came in one hit and suddenly the mana of Rin's child seemed to overpower Angra Mainyu, who was fighting for control. Meanwhile, Rin was remembering.

Rin remembered the day she was adopted by the Matou and she remembered how much faith she had on her father when he told her that it was for her own good. Rin also remembered the first time she entered the worm cellar and felt how the worms tried to get inside her through any means necessary which made her scream for help or try to get out of there.

"MOM! DAD! SAKURA! HELP ME!" Rin would sometimes scream non-stop until, one day, Shinji walked in and helped her to get out of that place… Even if it was just for some hours. Then, another person who helped her was her uncle Kariya even though she rarely saw him in the Matou house.

But, all of those memories were tainted by _that_ memory which began playing in Rin's mind.

Rin was inside the worm cellar when Zouken opened the door and said, "How are you, Rin Matou?"

"My name is… Rin Tohsaka and uncle Kariya will win the Grail and take me out of here." Rin said.

Zouken smiled and said, "Do you _truly_ believe that?"

While Zouken was walking towards her, the worms stepped aside and cleared his way.

"Yes, I do." Rin said.

"That's pitiful because we both know that Kariya will never get the Grail." Zouken coldly said.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Uncle Kariya will get me out of here and my parents will come for you!" Rin said.

"I doubt it." Zouken said while he grabbed Rin's arm and took her out of the worm cellar.

Rin tried to fight him, but she was very weak and exhausted.

"Don't bother. And, for your information, Shinji is in school so he won't come to your rescue." Zouken told her.

Rin wanted to respond but she was too weak to even do that.

Zouken dropped Rin in Byakuya's room. Up until that moment, Rin had always seen Byakuya as an obedient and calm man. But, that day Rin saw who Byakuya truly was and, ever since that day, Rin was scared of Byakuya.

Ever since that moment, Rin became hungrier, then, after some time, she felt a kick in her stomach.

"What's going on with me?" Rin asked herself when she was alone.

The that Rin memory saw was of herself being taken out of the worm cellar by Zouken, but this time Zouken looked at her round belly and brought her to another room where she was strapped to a metal table by Byakuya.

Zouken got closer to her and whispered, "I'll give you two options: One is to forget and the other one is to keep your memories."

Zouken then put his hand on Rin's face and forced her to remember everything that had happened to her from her parents giving her to the Matou's up until this point.

Despite feeling someone cutting her stomach, the only thing that hurt her was the fact that her family had abandoned her.

"I… I want to forget." Rin whispered.

"Speak louder so that I can hear you." Zouken ordered her.

"I WANT TO FORGET!" Rin screamed.

Zouken smiled and made Rin forget her past and replaced it with another one.

When Rin stopped remembering, she saw that Angra Mainyu was being overpowered and one of the consequences of that was that Rin was remembering her real past and she didn't want that.

Rin used all of her power to defeat Angra Mainyu's enemy.

"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Rin screamed while she woke up.

"Rin, what's wrong!?" Rider asked.

Rin hugged Rider and began crying while repeating the sentence, "I don't want to remember."

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Guilt**

Shirou dreamt of the day of the fire.

He was a child when that happened, but, every time he tried to remember that day, the first thing that he remembered was seeing shadows of two people (probably his parents) and they're trying to tell him something, yet, before they're able to say anything, a fire blaze enters the house and takes them away.

The beginning of this dream started the same as his memory, but this time, when Kiritsugu finds him, Shirou sees that hands made of fire are pulling him away from Kiritsugu.

Then, Shirou hears someone whispering to him, "You should have died like the rest! It isn't fair that you're the only one who survive!"

"I… I should-" Shirou was interrupted by someone whispering, "Yes, you should have died like the rest of us."

"Yes, I should have-" Shirou was interrupted when a familiar voice said, "Shirou!"

Shirou was now in his house and Kiritsugu was with him.

"Dad! How are you here!?" Shirou said.

Kiritsugu turned to look at Shirou and said, "Shirou, do you regret the day I adopted you?"

"What!? I-" Shirou stopped talking for a moment and sighed. Then, he said, "Of course not. But, I don't think that I should have survived."

"Why?" Kiritsugu asked him.

"I don't think that it was fair for me to survive because I didn't manage to save anyone... I'm the only one who survived." Shirou told him.

Kiritsugu hugged him and told him, "Shirou, you saved me. And, I'm sorry… I really am."

"Why are you apologizing?" Shirou asked.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Shirou. You should blame me." Kiritsugu told him.

"Why?" Shirou asked, but he realized that Kiritsugu was no longer there.

Shirou opened his eyes and woke up.

"Shirou, are you ok?" Saber, who was in his room, asked him.

"Yes, I am. Saber, what are you doing here?" Shirou asked.

"I heard you talking and I came here because I was worried about you." Saber said.

"Oh, thanks." Shirou said.

"It's better if you continue to sleep." Saber said.

"What time is it?" Shirou asked.

"It's 4:35 a.m." Saber said.

"You should sleep too." Shirou said.

Saber nodded.

"Sweet dreams." Saber said.

"To you too." Shirou said.

Saber smiled and left.

Currently, Saber was wearing clothes that Taiga had given her, but Saber was worried about Shirou because, before he woke up, she had heard him scream and he said, "I shouldn't have survived."

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And another one will come next!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Mercenary**

Sakura had a weird dream because, despite the fact that it was a dream, it felt as if it was a memory.

It began with a man in the desert. The man had a dirty cloak that covered his entire body, but the man began to wander in the desert as if he was lost and searching for something that he didn't even know. Days, weeks, or probably years passed before he stumbled upon a village.

The man wearing the cloak fainted and everything went to black.

The man opened his eyes and found himself inside a humble home.

The man tried to stand up, but found out that he couldn't.

"Don't do that." Another person told him.

The man looked at the person who had spoken to him.

Sakura saw that the person was a Middle Eastern man with black hair, dark brown eyes and he had a black beard. But, Sakura couldn't see the face of the other man.

"Who are you?" The man asked the person was healing him with herbs.

"Basel. And, you are?" Basel said.

"A traveler." The man said.

"Well, then, traveler, can you tell me why you were in a near death state when I found you?" Basel asked.

"I was traveling." The traveler said.

"To where?" Basel asked.

"Somewhere." The traveler responded.

"In those conditions, you'll die in less than a day." Basel told him while he was making some sort of medicine.

Basel finished making the medicine and made the traveler drink it.

"Why are you helping me?" The traveler asked after he drank the medicine.

"It's my nature to help people." Basel said.

"That will get you killed." The traveler said.

Basel laughed a little bit.

"You're not the first person to tell me." Basel said.

"Where am I?" The traveler asked.

"In my house, but in general you're in a tiny village." Basel said.

The traveler nodded.

The traveler began to close his eyes and fell asleep.

Sakura saw how the next days how the traveler would slowly recuperate his strength and she also saw how Basel and the traveler became friends. Soon, the traveler was helping Basel, who was the only healer of the village. But, Sakura noticed that the majority of people in the village were women, children, and old men and woman. And, when the traveler asked Basel were the young men where, Basel said, "They're either fighting against other tribes or extinguishing the revolutions of the pagans who are across the sea."

Then, one day, injured soldiers came to the house and Basel started treating them right away.

The traveler got up and went towards Basel.

"How can I help you?" The traveler asked.

"Get the herbs that are in the upper shelf and mix them with water." Basel told him.

The traveler went to do it right away, but, after he had done it, he returned to where Basel was and one of the injured soldiers said, "Is that you, Azrail?"

All of the injured soldiers looked at Basel with fear in their eyes.

"No, I'm Basel. I'm not this Azrail you're talking about." Basel said.

"That's a lie! You should be in the battlefield fighting against those pagans! You coward!" The injured soldier said while he threw a bowl, which was nearby.

The traveler managed to grab the bowl and quickly managed to put his dagger close to the injured solder's throat.

"Let me make this clear to you. In my presence you will not even dare speak ill of Basel, much less attack him! Do I make myself clear?" The traveler said.

"Y-yes." The injured soldier said.

The traveler looked at all of the injured soldiers.

"That goes for all of you as well." The traveler said.

After he said that, all of the injured soldiers appeared to be scared of him.

After Basel and the traveler treated all of the injured soldiers, the injured soldiers left.

Sometime later, the traveler said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Basel said.

"If I wouldn't have interfered, then you would have let the bowl to hit you." The traveler said.

"I probably deserved it." Basel said.

"Why?" The traveler asked.

"A long time ago, I was a mercenary. My life… If you call it that, was to kill then get payed. Men, women and children… They were all the same if they were my targets. I even joined the army once and I earned the name Azrail. I was Azrail until I met Najat." Basel said.

"Najat?" The traveler asked.

"Despite belonging to the pagans and being the daughter of their 'king', they used to refer to her as either 'Cursed woman' or 'Witch' due to her white hair. But, I called her Najat." Basel said with a peaceful yet sad smile on his face.

"Why did you call her that?" The traveler asked.

"I was working for a man, who asked me to kidnapped her. After doing that, he asked me to kill some people and payed me with jewels and gold. But, every time I returned from one of my kills, she was there either reading a book or drawing. So, one day we began to talk and we learned things from each other; for example, I learned that she never had a name so I named her Najat, which means 'salvation'. It didn't take long for me to realize that I had fallen in love with her, but I also noticed that, every time I saw her, she got weaker and weaker. The reason because of that was that the man I worked for would experiment on her when I wasn't around." Basel said.

"What did you do?" The traveler asked.

"Naturally, I killed the man and took Najat with me. We lived together for a time and she would always urge me to quit being a mercenary. So, I taught myself how to heal someone because she once told me that it took more courage for a person to heal another rather than to kill someone. Sadly, our time together was short and she died in her sleep. After her death, I arrived at this village and began a new life under the name 'Basel'." Basel said.

Sakura saw that Basel was frowning and that he was containing his tears.

The traveler got closer to Basel.

"It's fine if you cry." The traveler said.

"Can I ask you something?" Basel asked while tears were escaping his eyes.

"Yes." The traveler said.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you were willing to spend the rest of your days with that person?" Basel asked.

Sakura briefly saw the image of a woman. Then, she returned to see the traveler telling Basel that he didn't.

"You're a terrible liar." Basel told him.

"Why do you say that?" The traveler asked.

"The way you hold that pendant tells me that someone very close to you gave it to you." Basel said while pointing at the pendant that the traveler has hiding.

"Probably." The traveler said.

"Anyways, is late now. Better get some sleep." Basel said.

"Yes." The traveler said.

But, during the night, the traveler went outside of the village and, after walking for some time, he saw an army that was walking towards the village.

"I am the Bone of my Sword. Steel is my Body and Fire is my Blood. I have created over a Thousand Blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood Pain to create many Weapons. Yet those Hands will never hold Anything. So, as I Pray- **Unlimited Blade Works**." The traveler said and, while said that, a bow and an arrow manifested in his hands.

When the arrow land on the ground, Sakura briefly saw _something_ , but, when it disappeared, all of the soldiers laid dead in the sand.

The traveler started heading back to the village, but, the traveler was now holding a pair of blades.

"Please, no. Stop!" Sakura said.

But, she helplessly watched as the traveler silently killed everyone in the village. But, when he reached Basel's house, the traveler found that Basel was awake.

"I was wondering if you-" Basel stopped talking when he the traveler, who was soaked with blood of innocents.

"What have you done!?" Basel told him.

The traveler wasted no time in attacking Basel, but Basel managed to protect himself by using a knife which was near him.

The traveler tried to attack Basel, but Basel was using everything in his home to defend himself until the traveler managed to stab Basel.

"I-if there i-i-is a man i-in-inside you, s-stop ki-killing." Basel begged the traveler before he died.

"I can't. I-I'm sorry." The traveler said while he was crying.

Sakura was finally able to see that the traveler was Archer.

Next thing Sakura knew was that she opened her eyes.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! And, don't forget to RSS!_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Confrontation**

When Sakura opened her eyes, she realized that she was in her room and that she was trembling. After a few minutes, she calmed down, took a bath, changed and went downstairs where Archer was waiting for her along with the breakfast he had prepared.

"Good morning, Sakura." Archer said.

"Good morning, Archer." Sakura said.

Sakura came to the table, sat down, and slowly ate the food even though she felt full already.

"Is something wrong?" Archer asked.

Sakura said, "There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" Archer asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll safe this food for later." Archer said while he was grabbing Sakura's plate.

But, Sakura's curiosity got the better of her and she said, "Archer, do you know someone named Basel?"

Archer stopped, looked at Sakura, and, after a moment, he said, "Yes, I knew someone by that name. Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream, although, judging by your answer, I can be sure that I saw one of your memories in which you killed that man and the village he lived in." Sakura said.

Sakura wanted to vomit, but she wouldn't let herself to do it.

"I see. Is that why you are so pale?" Archer asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. But, that was in the past so neither you nor I can do anything to change it." Archer said.

"So you have recovered your memory?" Sakura said.

Before Archer could say anything, Sakura showed him her remaining Command Seals in order to show him who had the upper hand.

"Yes, I have recovered my memories. But, I think that it is wise that I shouldn't tell you, Master." Archer said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Seeing your current condition, I think it would be unwise for me to tell you about my past." Archer said.

"What do you mean by my 'current condition'?" Sakura said.

"First, you're trembling. Second, your current emotions are anger and fear so if an enemy would attack us and threaten you it is highly possible that you would tell her about my past." Archer said.

"You make a good point." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I would recommend you that you stop fearing me for there is nothing to fear. After all you're my Master." Archer said.

"And, did Basel and the village fear you before you slaughtered them?" Sakura asked.

"N-no." Archer said in a low voice which was almost a murmur.

Archer sighed then said, "Sakura, do you believe that every Servant in this War doesn't have blood in their hands?"

"I-it's very probable that they killed people in some point of their life." Sakura said.

"A friend, their children, their loved ones or those who they were sworn to protect." Archer said.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, take this advice for the future. Even a 'hero' has to make sacrifices even if that means to kill someone they love." Archer said.

"Is that what happened to the woman I saw in your memory?" Sakura asked.

"She… Yes, that's what happened to her." Archer said, then he left. But, Sakura was able to see that Basel was right in saying that Archer was a terrible liar.

Sakura stayed immobile for a few moments after all she did try to kill Illyasviel and she would have if Berserker wouldn't have gotten to Illyasviel.

Sakura stood up and went out of her house in order to get to school.

Meanwhile, before Archer accompanied her, Archer was in the kitchen thinking about Rin and what he could have done in order to safe her. But, it was all in vain, after all it was in the past and he had to accept what had happened.

Archer looked at the pendant he still had. He remembered the times he would arrive at an unfamiliar place without clear memories of his past yet, each time, he knew that this pendant was important to him.

"Thank you, Rin." He thought. Then, he remembered that, if he wanted to escape being a Counter Guardian, there was the possibility of killing Shirou… His past self. Yet, Archer wasn't willing to do it because he knew that it wouldn't help Rin, who had suffered a lot.

Archer then proceeded on hiding the pendant, saving the food, and, after finishing that, he accompanied Sakura.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	29. Tokiomi

**Special: Tokiomi**

In the day he was born, his parents were expecting only one child not twins. Yet, every time someone would brought up the subject of twins, his parents would always say that there was nothing wrong with having twins and that they were happy in having twins.

As for him, he was happy with his twin brother, Hariyu, because they would always play together and sometimes they would commit pranks together.

Despite the fact that both twins looked identical to each other, those who knew them would agree that they were as different as day and night. For example, Tokiomi was care free, laidback, a prankster, and arrogant while Hariyu was the total opposite of Tokiomi although there were times were they would play pranks on others… If their interests were the same.

But, one day the life that Tokiomi was living abruptly changed.

It was like any other night, Hariyu was diligently reading a book while Tokiomi was either sleeping on the couch or simply laying in the couch.

"Hariyu! Can we do something together!? It's pretty boring seeing you there reading a boring book." Tokiomi complained.

Hariyu didn't bother to respond to Tokiomi, so Tokiomi removed the book from Hariyu's hands.

"Tokiomi, give it back!" Hariyu said.

"I'll give it back if you agree to go out with me." Tokiomi said.

"No!" Hariyu said.

"Why not!?" Tokiomi said.

"Must I remind you what happened _last_ time we went out together!?" Hariyu said with an annoying tone.

"Oh, come on, Hariyu. In the end, Eleonoora forgave us." Tokiomi reminded him.

"She had to! After all, she is the family head of the Edelfelt family and she is betrothed to marry one of us!" Hariyu said.

"Yes, yes. But, you have to admit that she has some impressive assets and-" Tokiomi got interrupted by Hariyu, who said, "Tokiomi. Stop!"

"Come on, brother. I know I wasn't the only one interested in them." Tokiomi said while looking at his brother.

"Yes. Eleonoora is a very beautiful woman, but you shouldn't refer her physical attributes in such a vulgar manner." Hariyu said while he was blushing when he remembered seeing Eleonoora.

"Sure, right." Tokiomi said.

"Anyways, you should concentrate on your magecraft." Hariyu said while threw a book towards Tokiomi, who caught the book.

"I'll do it when-" Tokiomi stopped talking when both he and his brother felt a strange presence in the house.

"I'll get dad." Tokiomi said.

"Dad, would have already felt this presence and dealt with it." Hariyu said.

"What do you think happen?" Tokiomi asked.

"I don't know. But, the best thing that we could do is to remain here." Hariyu said to which Tokiomi nodded.

"AHH! Naoto!" Tokiomi's mother screamed.

"Mom!" Tokiomi said while he left his house.

"Tokiomi, stop!" Hariyu said while he tried to stop Tokiomi, but Hariyu was unable to stop Tokiomi.

Tokiomi went out and, after running for a few seconds, he saw his mother holding the corpse of his father and a man wrapped in shadows who was close to them.

Tokiomi's mother looked at Tokiomi and said, "Tokiomi, run!"

But, before Tokiomi could ran away, the man wrapped in shadows got in front of Tokiomi and knocked him out.

When Tokiomi opened his eyes, he was in a cell.

Tokiomi was dizzy and he had a headache.

"Where am I?" Tokiomi asked.

Tokiomi looked at his cell.

His cell had rock walls with no windows or openings he could use to escape. Tokiomi tried to use his magic, but he realized that he couldn't.

"No… NO!" Tokiomi screamed while he tried to use his magic again and again with no results.

Then, the same man, who knocked him unconscious before, seemingly appeared out of thin air and said, "You're awake."

"You think?" Tokiomi said, then proceeded on punching the man, but the man quickly grabbed Tokiomi's neck and started to strangle him.

"The process needs to continue." The man said and let go of Tokiomi, who was gasping for air.

The man teleported with Tokiomi into a dark room.

In the room, Tokiomi saw that his mother and brother were in a metal table and a black substance was being poured into them.

"MOM! BROTHER!" Tokiomi screamed. But, they seemed to be in their own world.

"What did you do to them!?" Tokiomi told the man.

"What will be done to you." The man said.

Soon, other men appeared and forcibly put Tokiomi in the metal table and poured the black substance into Tokiomi.

Tokiomi was trapped in a dream like state where he was with his family as if nothing happened. But, Tokiomi knew it was false.

"This is all fake!" He said and the picture of his happy family broke. And, _something_ appeared before him.

"I like you more than the others." The thing said.

"Get away from me!" Tokiomi screamed.

"Oh, you'll make a wonderful host!" The thing said while it smiled.

Tokiomi tried to get away from it but found that he couldn't even move.

"I'll tell you some secrets while we're together. First, did you know that your parents were going to kill you?" The thing said.

"You're lying!" Tokiomi said.

"I promise you that I'm not, but, if that planned failed, then they would have either erased your memories or put you in an insane asylum." The thing said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tokiomi screamed.

"I'm not. And the second thing that I learned involves your mother." The thing said.

"If you hurt her, I swear that I'll-" Tokiomi was interrupted when the thing said, "Too late for that, Momma's boy."

Tokiomi tried to attack the thing, but, like before he realized that he was unable to move.

"I'll tell you. Your sweet mother lied to you and your brother because her real name was not Mia Dietrich instead her name was Annina Edelfelt and, let me tell you, that from the moment she saw you she knew that you were the one to die." The thing said.

"My mother would never think that!" Tokiomi said.

"Well, she never had the chance to do that." The thing said.

Tokiomi woke up from the dream like state he was in only to see the corpse of his mother and his twin brother fighting the men who had kidnapped them.

"TOKIOMI, RUN!" Hariyu said.

Tokiomi realized that he was on the ground and, without thinking about it, he ran… Like a coward and left his brother to defend for himself. When Tokiomi managed to get out of there, he looked at the place one last time and forced himself to remember all of the details. Tokiomi doesn't know how much time passed until he encountered a magus, who was surprised to see Tokiomi alive.

Tokiomi told the magi everything he had been through and where he was held and, in return, Tokiomi learned that two years had passed and that almost every magus thought that his family was dead.

After Tokiomi learned about that, he was put under the care of the Edelfelt family while some magi went to search for his family. The reason because Tokiomi couldn't accompany them was because he was very weak.

It didn't take long for the group of magi to find his remaining family, his twin brother, who was now a rabid dog. And, as for the men who kidnapped them, they disappeared without a trace.

When Tokiomi saw his brother, he was overjoyed and he was about to hug him, but stopped when his brother showed him his teeth and started to bark at him. Needless to say, Tokiomi was shattered by this.

Soon, Tokiomi changed. He became cold, ruthless, and his eyes looked dead. After some months of the magi community trying to rehabilitate his brother, Tokiomi visited his brother and killed him without a second thought.

During the funeral, Eleonoora came and asked him how he was.

"I'm… Fine." Tokiomi said.

"Tokiomi, I-" Eleonoora got interrupted by Tokiomi, who asked her, "Did you know that my mother was part of the Edelfelt family?" Tokiomi asked.

"Yes. She eloped with your father and changed her name which angered her family." Eleonoora said.

"I see." Tokiomi said.

"But, Tokiomi it was obvious that she loved her family, especially her children." Eleonoora said.

"Or so you thought." Tokiomi though because days before he went to the attic of the Tohsaka family house and found three types of documents. One was his death certificate, the second was a document which was for a mental institution and the third one was for his new identity as Hayao Amano.

After that little chat, Tokiomi left the funeral, but, before he left, Eleonoora told him that she would always be available if he needed her. Tokiomi thanked her.

The following years, Tokiomi honed his magecraft and made allies within the magi community. In addition, he kept his friendship with Eleonoora although rumors appeared and stated that they were in a romantic relationship. Despite the fact that Tokiomi viewed Eleonoora as a beautiful woman, he saw her as a friend and she was already in love with another magus named Anderson Skarsgård. Also, if they would marry, he was pretty sure that it would be out of pity on her part.

Sadly, one year after her marriage with Anderson, Eleonoora died after giving birth to her daughter, Luviagelita Edelfelt. When Tokiomi went to the funeral he saw Anderson and it was obvious that he was broken.

When he saw her open casket, he took a good look at her. She looked peaceful. Her long curly golden-brown hair was carefully put in the casket and her eyes (which Tokiomi remembered were blue) were closed. She was wearing a beautiful white dress which was worthy of a woman of her class.

A year after her death, Tokiomi accepted to meet a woman named Aoi Zenjou as a possible wife.

When the day came to meet her, Tokiomi was concentrating in reading a book until Aoi slammed the table and said, "The least you could do is introduce yourself!"

Tokiomi was stunned by this. After standing up, he asked, "And, who are you?"

She seemed to regain her composure and introduced herself.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you earlier, Miss Zenjou. I hope you can forgive me." Tokiomi sincerely said.

"I forgive you, Mr. Tohsaka." Aoi said.

"Please, call me Tokiomi." Tokiomi told her.

Tokiomi didn't like that people would call him 'Mr. Tohsaka'.

"In that case, you can call me Aoi." Aoi told him.

For the next 3 months, Tokiomi got to know more about Aoi and, he had to admit, that, every time she was with him, he felt happy… In peace. It didn't take long for him to propose to her and, when she accepted, he felt the happiest man in the world.

A few days later, they got married, but Tokiomi saw that, before they exchange vows, Aoi would look at the door as if she was waiting for someone to come. Tokiomi was aware that Aoi had strong feelings for Kariya Matou, the magus who decided to live a normal life which baffled Tokiomi.

After a month, Kariya visited them and, after Kariya and Aoi talked in private, he left. A few weeks after that event, Aoi found out that she was pregnant and both of them were happy about that. But, when Rin was born, it was obvious that her chances for survival were slim. In the beginning, Tokiomi thought that she would survive, but, when Rin started to cough up blood, Tokiomi was convince that she would die.

One night, while he was using his magic to keep his daughter alive, Tokiomi said, "I'm sorry. I brought you to this world only for you to die in such a horrible way. I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin just smile at him and tried to grab his hand. When Rin grabbed his hand, Tokiomi saw that her bony hand was smaller than the nail of his thumb.

Tokiomi began to cry and apologize, but Rin began to coo as if she was telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you, Rin." Tokiomi said which made Rin smile.

It wasn't long until Tokiomi and Aoi decided to have another child and, after nine months, Sakura was born. But, Tokiomi and Aoi realized that Rin was getting stronger and, when Sakura was born, Rin was healthy. This became a dilemma for Tokiomi because there could only be one heir for the Tohsaka family and that meant that… One had to live and the other one had to perish. It didn't help that both of his daughters had a natural talent. After 8 years, Tokiomi realized that he had to decide about who had to be the heir. At first, he was going to choose Rin, but then he remembered Sakura's affinity to Imaginary Numbers and Tokiomi had learned that the Tohsaka magecraft could greatly benefit Sakura. Yet, when he chose Sakura, another dilemma arose and that dilemma was what he was going to do with Rin. Killing her was NOT an option, and erasing her memories and leaving her with a normal family or locking her magic was also out due to the fact that not only would it be a waste of talent but also it would become easier for less savory magi to get their hands on her. Then, he remembered what Aoi's parents suggested to him when it was obvious that Rin was going to survive and that was for a magus family to adopt one of his daughters. Obviously, the Edelfelt family was out, so the other family left was the Matou family after all they were allies and Tokiomi knew that Zouken was desperate to have a capable magus in the family line plus Rin could easily get acclimated.

The other problem that Tokiomi had was with Kariya because, although he hated to admit it, Tokiomi knew that Kariya was more of a father than Tokiomi would ever be and, every time he came, Aoi was happy and she would smile at Kariya with such tenderness that she never showed Tokiomi. Tokiomi never comprehended what Aoi saw in Kariya, a coward. Yet, Tokiomi was aware of the possibility that Aoi would leave him for Kariya or that she would be in a romantic relationship with Kariya. As much as Tokiomi hated that idea, if Aoi was happy then he would let her be happy.

After talking to Aoi's parents about his decision, he informed his daughters who were devastated by the news. Yet, he continued his plans and the next day he took Rin to the Matou household, but, while they were going there, Rin and Tokiomi began to talk.

"Daddy, I had a weird dream." Rin said.

"What kind of dream, Rin?" Tokiomi asked.

"I was talking with three people. Two looked like you except that the first one had long black hair and black eyes while the second one was identical to you and there was also a beautiful woman who looked like me." Rin said.

Tokiomi was curious and asked, "Did they tell you their names?"

Rin nodded and said, "The two adults were named Naoto and Mia although she said that her other name was Annina and the other one was named Hariyu."

"Did they say anything else?" Tokiomi asked.

"The two adults wanted you to know that they were sorry and didn't blame you if you never forgave them. And, Hariyu said that he never blamed you for anything and that he wants you to move on. That's all they told me. Daddy, did you know them?" Rin said.

"A long time ago." Tokiomi said.

When they arrived at the Matou household, Rin asked her father if he, Aoi, and Sakura would visit her to which Tokiomi lied to her by saying, "Yes, we will."

After that event, Tokiomi realized that Aoi grew distant from him as if she didn't want to see him. But, he didn't have time to concentrate on that because the Fourth Holy Grail was going to begin and he had to have all the advantages possible.

When he did, he sent his family away to a safe place, but he and Sakura had a bitter goodbye. Yet, Tokiomi had to focus on the Holy Grail War… Nothing would distract him from winning.

When he summoned Gilgamesh, he was sure that he had already won. But as time went on, Tokiomi realized that Gilgamesh reminded him of his past self and, if Tokiomi had to be honest with himself, there were moments in which he wanted to tell Gilgamesh to stop acting like a brat and to grow up, but Tokiomi couldn't do that because he couldn't afford for Gilgamesh to rebel against him and thus he would be force to use all of his Command Seals.

Yet, as the War went on, Tokiomi internally started to doubt himself and there were times where he had questioned himself if everything he did was worth it. When he saw how Kariya was looking, a part of him feared that Rin was like Kariya or worse but he tried to keep his thoughts away from that and instead he took solace in reading.

Then, one day Aoi visited him.

"Tokiomi, we have to talk." Aoi said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tokiomi asked without looking at her.

"We have to talk about Rin. I want her back." Aoi said.

"Why? She's fine with the Matou Family. Plus, she's not our daughter anymore." Tokiomi said hoping that Aoi would understand.

"How can you say that!? She's still our daughter no matter what!" Aoi said.

Tokiomi didn't want Aoi to make him question his decisions even more so he said, "Aoi, I don't have time to talk about this. I need time to concentrate about my plan for the 4th Holy Grail-" He got interrupted by Aoi, who said, "WOULD YOU LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE FOR A CHANGE! Just look at what this war is doing to us! For once in your life think about others!"

"I care about other people." Tokiomi said although he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell that to Aoi or to himself.

"Then, the least you could do is to look at me while you're talking." Aoi said.

Tokiomi stood up, but, he didn't know that Aoi was very close to him, so, when he turned around, the book he was reading hit Aoi's face. Tokiomi wanted to apologize, but, before he could do that, Aoi grabbed the Azoth Sword and said, "IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP, I'LL PIERCE YOUR HEART WITH THIS!"

Tokiomi stopped walking towards and he watched as she left him. Tokiomi had to admit that he had hurt Aoi and that there was the high probability that she was going to leave him.

When Aoi left, Gilgamesh said, "It is obvious that she deserved someone better than you, Tokiomi."

After that day, despite being closer to winning, Tokiomi felt as if he had already lost everything.

"Was it all worth it?" He would ask himself in a daily basis.

But, one day, Kirei visited him and told him that he wanted to inform about something. But, Kirei killed him without a second thought.

Tokiomi closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, he saw that _thing_ again.

"It's been a long time, Tokiomi." The thing said.

"No, you were a product of my imagination. Nothing else!" Tokiomi said.

The thing smiled and said, "I don't care what you believe, but I am real. And, I have something to show you."

The thing showed Tokiomi what happened to Rin when she was with the Matou family.

"No! I gave her to the Matou's so that they would keep her safe!" Tokiomi said.

"Sure, you did. After all, it's not like you had any other choice… Or, did you?" The thing said.

"I… I… I don't know." Tokiomi admitted.

"Don't get so sad, Tokiomi. After all, the fun is about to begin." The thing said.

Suddenly, Tokiomi found himself in his body and Aoi was there.

Aoi looked at something that Tokiomi was apparently holding and she tried to get away from him. But, the doors closed and Tokiomi felt his body acting on its own.

When Tokiomi reached her, he strangled her and her last words were, "To… Ki… Omi… S… Stop."

When he killed her, Tokiomi internally screamed and begged the thing or someone to just kill him.

"Aoi. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tokiomi said nonstop.

"It's all my fault. This wasn't worth it. IT WASN'T WORTH IT!" Tokiomi screamed while he remember all the happy moments he had with his family and how he ruined everything.

"Aoi, Rin, Sakura. You deserved better." Tokiomi said.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again." The thing said.

Tokiomi saw that the thing had taken the appearance of Rin.

"But, I'm pretty sure that they hate you already." The thing said while smiling.

Tokiomi felt as he was dying for a second time.

"You'll return when I need you." The thing said while he closed his eyes.

 _Author's Note_

 _Another special and tell me what you think about it. Also, don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
